Shades of Night
by the-zombie-cat
Summary: She was recruited into the world of the scourge at a young age for lack of anywhere else to go. Now, she would do anything to protect her new home and her King.
1. Prologue

**So, this is the first warcraft fic I have tried to write based off of my game char. **

**There will be naughty bits so therefore, if you are a fragile mind, do not read this particular story. The Lich King will be a little OOC in this fic, but I had to do this to make it work. I'm trying to keep it within realistic boundaries however. I actually started this about a year ago but I've put off posting it anywhere for fear of people flaming like mother-f-ers. **

**So, I don't own Warcraft at all, sadly, but I do own my oc's. **

**Lastly, hope you enjoy :)**

**Prologue**

The day was hot and humid, with a shining sun that remained unblocked by clouds at high noon in the crisp blue sky. Throughout the small blood elves' town came sounds of play and happiness. Two young blood elf females ran barefoot in a field behind one of the houses. The elder by what appeared two years, ran quickly away from her younger sister in a game of tag. The younger sibling whined and scowled as her sister quickly outran her, taunting and giggling all the way.

"Come on, Tanya, this isn't fair!" The younger called, stopping in her tracks and folding her arms across her chest in defiance.

"It isn't my fault that you're a slowpoke, Juliet." Tanya chuckled. "It must be nearly lunchtime." She added, squinting towards the sky and shading her brow with a small hand. "I'll race you inside!" She shouted, suddenly, then bolted across the field.

"You got a head start!" Juliet whined. Both sisters stopped as a loud explosion sounded, and they exchanged worried glances. Instinctively, both dashed for their house, greeted by their mother's arms in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Their mother sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Tanya demanded.

"We're under attack, my dear... the night elves." Their mother briefly explained as she ushered them towards a low cabinet in the kitchen. "You two need to hide in here. Do not come out until I return to get you, myself." With that, she hurried her daughters into the cupboard and closed the door. The sounds of battle could be heard muffled outside, causing Tanya to whimper every now and again. Juliet simply slowed her breath to a near halt and waited. After what seemed like an hour, Tanya couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Where's dad?" Tanya whispered in near tears. "Why couldn't they come hide with us? I-"

"Shush." Juliet hissed.

"Juliet! How can you-"

"Shush, Tanya!" Juliet ordered, giving her sister a stern glance. Tanya seemed about to protest, but thought twice as they heard the front door creak open and two male voices wafted through the house in a language neither could comprehend. They listened intently, however, as the men made their way through the house. After a quick sweep of the rooms, they seemed satisfied that the house was unoccupied and the sisters heard them leave the house and the girls exhaled the breaths they had been holding.

"How did you know they would come in?" Tanya asked in a hushed voice.

"I didn't." Juliet answered in a tone that suggested that they stay silent, just in case. After a while of sitting immobile in the cramped and dusty cupboard, a strange smell rose into the air. "Tanya, they've set the house on fire! We have to get out of here!"

"But mother said to-" Tanya began.

"Well I'm sure there is an exception if we are about to be burnt alive." Juliet hissed, cautiously pushing open the door to their hiding place. The two quickly rushed from the house as visible flames swept across the floors, counters and floor. As they exited the front door they were stopped by the sheer destruction before them. The foul stench of burning flesh and wood mixed with the tang of blood invaded their nostrils, turning their stomachs. Houses and stores were aflame and dead bodies lay unceremoniously across the ground with various arrows protruding from them or large sword wounds throughout their flesh. Dark crimson pools lay across the ground and steamed slightly as the hot sun bore down on them. It appeared as though the entire village had either fled or died in battle, and the night elves were taking their time and great pleasure in tearing apart buildings and spitting on the dead.

Tanya, snapping back to reality enough to realize they hadn't noticed the two sisters, snatched Juliet's hand and pulled her after her in a bolt. They made it across the village before shouts rang out from behind them. Suddenly, a sharp pain tore it's way through Juliet's chest and she stumbled. She collapsed to the ground and brought up a hand to feel the tip of an arrow protruding from her right shoulder. Her widened green orbs looked up to see Tanya had stopped a few feet away, looking to her younger sister in sheer terror. The shouts got closer and Tanya gave a glance behind Juliet before hurrying off into the woods. The night elves finally reached Juliet and she inhaled a sharp breath as the arrow was torn from her. One of them stopped beside her and the other continued on after Tanya. The elf beside Juliet snickered as he wiped her blood from his arrow and settled it back into his quiver. He spoke to Juliet in the strange language, giving a satisfied smirk to the suffering girl. The sky them quickly began to darken and the sun was blotted out by dark, nearly black clouds that had not been present before. The night elf's eye's widened slightly as he looked around, then he called out loudly to the elf who had followed after Tanya, he sounded frantic. Then, the night elf's face went blank and twisted in pain before he collapsed in front of Juliet. She watched as the life drained from his eyes and had a brief feeling of hope wash over her. Perhaps not all of her race was dead, after all. Determined to assist them, she heaved herself to her feet with a cry of pain and snatched the fallen elf's sword.

As she staggered back into town, heavy blade dragging in the dirt path behind her frail form, the situation began to feel sour to her once hopeful view. She looked around to see soldiers attacking the night elves, but she hadn't seen anything like them, before. The sight of them sent chills down her spine and warning lights flared in her mind. Her grip on the sword tightened as she continued through town, seemingly unnoticed. It was then that the blood curdling reality struck her as she spied beings other than the soldiers. Ghouls, abominations, gargoyles... Rotting flesh hanging from stained bones but yet still mobile. The abomination's hooks ripped easily through the night elves bodies and gargoyle's claws lashed at their faces while ghouls tore through flesh with their jagged teeth. The bile rose in Juliet's throat and she choked slightly, but refused to let herself be sick. This was a scourge attack. The unknown soldiers were the feared death knights. She couldn't let herself be noticed or she would be killed on sight.

Her train of thought shifted dramatically, however, when her fallen friends, family members and neighbors began to rise as ghouls. A rage she had never felt before rose in her chest and she tore at one of the death knights about to raise a particular corpse. Her brother. She swung the blade madly and it clashed loudly with the knight's chest piece. Of course, she did not have the strength to pierce his thick plate armor, but, rather, catch his attention. He turned, ready to fight, but faltered when his ice eyes rested on the small elf. His roaring laughter echoed slightly through the mouth of his helmet and only made Juliet's blood boil more. She swung again and again, tears stinging the rims of her eyes as she realized she was getting nowhere. The more her sword failed to pierce his armor, the more he laughed. Finally, another death knight stepped up to the two, curious. He didn't seem to find as much amusement in the situation, however, and brought his axe down to hit Juliet. She dodged only barely, but skillfully brought her sword up as he had come down with the weight of his weapon. Her sword pierced his exposed throat and he coughed and spluttered before collapsing. This alone caused the other knight to cease laughing and he instead snarled as he brought out a sword of his own.

His sword clashed with hers as she quickly put it in front of her to block. The force of his swing knocked her to the ground and, though it hurt badly, she refused to waste the time to wince before jumping back to her feet and taking a fierce swing. He easily dodged and she stumbled forward from the weight of her weapon. She heard the rush of air as he swung at her back and rolled out of the way. She couldn't help but wince, then as dirt clung to her wound. She aimed carefully and hit the hilt of his sword, knocking it from his hand. She only had but a moment to savor her accomplishment, however, before he unsheathed a second sword from his hip. She leapt from the ground in an attempt to dodge his next swing, but received a deep cut on her arm as she wasn't quick enough. Her vision faltered a bit from the pain and loss of blood but was able to successfully swing ah him, cutting through his helmet enough to cut into his cheek. He snarled in anger and raised his sword to swing, but a cold, firm voice made him halt.

"Leave her." It commanded. A feeling of coldness and fear ran through her as she heard the voice and she quickly turned, sword raised and ready to fight. The sight before her made her falter and the sword fell to the ground. She made no move to retrieve it. Many death knights had stopped to watch and, in the center was a man she had heard of all to often from her father's tales. He was tall and adorned in black armor covered in skull designs. A large sword rested at his side that pulsed with an icy blue color and piercing eyes of the same color were fixed on her. In that moment she was unaware of anything other than the terror that froze her bones in place. She didn't stand a chance against the Lich King. As the long forgotten death knight she had been battling pushed past her, she collapsed to all fours on the dirt ground. "Enough, Kalzor." The King spoke again, venom in his voice. Juliet willed herself to look up to see The King approaching her and her eyes widened. He stopped in front of her and held out a hand. Juliet's eyes dropped to it and after a short pause, she shakily took it. He lifted her to her feet and handed her a small bottle of red liquid. "Drink that." He demanded. With a glance past him to the other death knights, she uncorked the bottle and drank. She immediately felt her wounds begin to heal and a sense of confusion overtook her. She had been certain that the potion would hurt her, even kill her. Why was he helping her? With a look back up to him, she handed back the empty bottle.

"Thank you." She offered cautiously and he took a moment to look her over.

"Kalzor." He turned to the death knight who had removed his helmet to feel the large cut on his cheek. The troll looked up quickly, eyes darting between the King and Juliet. "Fight her now." Juliet's eyes widened as the troll laughed, dawning his helmet and starting towards her. She quickly stooped to pick up her fallen sword and held it towards Kalzor. In a flash, he had unsheathed both of his swords and was coming at her in a frenzy. Juliet dodged and blocked with a skill she shouldn't possess at such a young age. She received a few nicks and scratches here and there, but payed them no mind. She threw a few of her own swings every so often, but he easily blocked and parried every one. After quite a while, opportunity arose and she swung hard, knocking away both swords with as much strength as she could muster. In the same swift motion she pointed the sword at the knight's throat, ready to drive it through if he dared flinch.

"This is ridiculous!" Kalzor snarled.

"Where did you learn to fight, blood elf?" The Lich King asked, moving foreward and lowering Juliet's sword with his own.

"My... My father was teaching me." Juliet said quietly, giving a quick glance to the fallen corpse of her father across the way. The King followed her gaze, then looked around the ruined villiage.

"There is nothing left for you here." He spoke, gaining back her attention. "Join us."


	2. Ch 1

**I own nothing from warcraft :(**

**graphic nature in this chap.**

**Also, my appologies for taking so long to post this. My husband and I share a computer and take turns. So I was kind of off and on writing this. Thank you for your patience and understanding **Zombiecat**

It was cold there. It was the only thing she had grown to dislike, but tolerate. She stood with poise and elegance, her white-blonde hair falling in curls to the small of her back as her bright green eyes scanned the frosted grounds of Icecrown. Despite the horror stories she had heard from her father as a child, she found her life rather enjoyable over the ten years she'd been among the feared scourge. She had long since abandoned the name Juliet, replacing it with what she found to be more suitable. She was called Nyteshayde. The memories of that horrid day still haunted her mind most nights, although if that hadn't happened, she doubted she would be where she was now. She wouldn't trade it, and therefore didn't regret any of it. She had to admit, however, she was utterly terrified when she first stepped foot in the Citadel. She was everything but welcomed by the others, and many of them still only remained civil to her through threats and orders from their king. That was one thing she hadn't been expecting. She had heard, not only from her father, that the Lich King was a cold, ruthless ruler, void of emotions or sympathy. His soldiers, even, followed him with fear, but she couldn't see it, herself. The King hadn't done anything to strike fear in her yet, in fact, it was just the opposite.

Upon her arrival he taught her to fight, explained to her the inner workings of the scourge, and allowed her her own, rather large sleeping quarters to start with. It may have been going too far to say that he had been kind to her, but he had saved her life, hadn't he? She was beginning to think that this was one of the main reasons so many of his soldiers had such distaste for her. A large gust of wind picked up, then and feathery snow blew from the railing to land across her skin. At this, she decided she had best be going back inside, she truly disliked the cold most of all.

"Where have you been?" One of the more friendly death knights asked as he caught up to her in the hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really?" She rose a brow to him, and he nodded.

"The King would like to speak with you." He announced, then faultered slightly. "He asked me to come find you hours ago."

"Don't worry, I'll make you look good." Nyteshayde said with a reassuring smile. He returned it with a grin of his own before the two went their separate ways. It was predictable where he would be, for he hardly ever left the Citadel, save for matters of grave importance. He was on the balcony of his study, watching as his forces defended from a small attack far below. As she approached to stand by his side, she cleared her throat softly to alert him to her presence. He cast only a second's glance to her before returning his eyes to the battle.

"Vaelo couldn't find me." She announced, resting her hands on the railing and following his gaze. "He just told me you asked for me." She liked to think that she was good at reading him, understanding what kind of mood he was in or what a conversation would be about. However, it was hard for her to read his expression when it was hidden behind his helm. When he finally spoke, it startled her slightly and she quickly looked up to him.

"I believe you are ready to join the death knights." He said, then his cold eyes fell to rest on her, as if to gauge her reaction. Inside she was rejoicing. She had been training her whole life to finally join the others. She gave a small smile and short nod to him in agreement. "Kalzor has been given instrustion to train you and supply you with your armor." He continued, and caught a flash of distaste flash through her eyes. "He will be waiting in the training room for you." Nyteshayde gave another nod and began to leave. "Nyteshayde." He called without turning from his post on the balcony.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Come to see me again after your training." He instructed. "That is all." Without another word, Nyteshayde set off for the training room.

Kalzor was, indeed, waiting for her. He didn't look all too thrilled about it either. She attempted a friendly smile as she approached the troll, but failed horribly, making him chuckle darkly.

"Come with me." He shot, and she followed him into a room that was lined with armor and weaponry on each wall. From a far corner, a few ghouls were scurrying around, snatching up pieces of broken and melted metal scraps and laying them off to the side by a rather large anvil. Kalzor quickly rounded up a fer things from the walls and thrust the pile into Nyteshayde's arms. She gave his a slight glare before adorning the heavy plate over her cloth shirt and pants. It fit her, but only barely. The large armor shifted uncomfortably over her petite form, though she didn't give Kalzor the satisfaction of seeing this.

"Armor isn't supposed to be comfortable." Kalzor spoke, as if reading her thoughts. "Now, Let's get you a sword and we will begin. This will not be easy." He chuckled.

"I don't expect it to be." Nyteshayde smirked. "That's why he chose you to train me."

It wasn't easy. Due to her comment, he seemed to work even harder at working her until she could barely lift her weapon. Although, this was beneficial in the long run, for she knew every move by heart afterward. It was well into the night before he finally dismissed her. Her muscles ached and her head screamed in a migraine as she left the training room. Perhaps she could spend one last night in the Citadel before she went into battle. Nyteshayde cursed under her breath and stopped in her tracks, staring at the door to her room in longing before turning heel. Maybe he would be asleep and she could come back in the morning. Would he even want her to try, this late at night? She anticipated a lecture for waking him as she approached the door to his chambers. With a hesitancy she'd never really had with him before, she rapped on his door. After a short while, she could hear him growling under his breath and the heavy door before her swung open quickly. Yes, he was angry. His glare found her and softened slightly as she took a step backwards.

"My apologies, my king." She tried. "I didn't... Shall I try back in the morning?" Se asked, and a part of her wished he would say yes so that she could go sleep. Without a word, he moved aside to allow her to enter. She nodded and made her way inside as he closed the door behind her.

"I thought you'd left." He spoke, moving to a chair and sitting, gesturing for her to sit in a chair across from him. She proceeded cautiously, unsure of herself. It wasn't very often that she saw him like that, looking human. His armor hung in the corner of the room and he was simply adorned in a cloth shirt and pants. This uneased her, it seemed unnatural to see him unprotected.

"Kalzor just finished with me." She explained briefly, lowering her sore body into the chair. "I wouldn't have left without coming to see you."

"Good." He nodded, and there was a pause. "How are the nightmares?" He asked suddenly, and Nyteshayde flinched ever so slightly. She had never liked these conversations.

"They've gotten better... I'm having them less often, anyway." She replied.

"With instating you in my army, I do hope you don't see this as your way to enact a vendetta. You are to do as I tell you, and nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She nodded.

"This is what you want to do, correct?" He asked, and Nyteshayde's brows furrowed in question. "Join my army?" He clarified.

"Yes, Sir. Of course."

"Are you sure?" Nyteshayde nodded slowly, slightly bewildered. The Lich King wasn't one to give choices. "You feel as though you are ready?"

"Yes..." She attempted. "Do you feel that I am not?"

"On the contrary. At eight years old you bested one of my more experienced soldiers. I've raides you, trained you.. You are well prepared." He explained. Nyteshayde's look of confusion grew. "I feel as though you will make a fine death knight. However, if you do not, then you will struggle."

"I believe I'm ready." She nodded confidently.

"You will continue your training tomorrow in the field, and the day after you will be going across the sea to Orgrimmar. After those traitorous death knights took the Ebon Hold, I need someone on the inside." He said as he rose from his chair and instructed Nyteshayde to follow. Her calves screamed as she stood, having grown used to the relaxation of sitting. He lead her to his desk and pulled something from the drawer. "The traitors have a way of transportation to and from the Hold called a deathgate. This will allow you to create one." He said, handing her a small, easily concealable gem. "You can use it to go to Ebon Hold, or here, if necessary. You will be reporting directly to me about what you see while infiltrating the horde." Nyteshayde nodded, tucking it away in the bag tied on her belt. "Seeing as how there are already death knights among them, you shouldn't have to do much to prove yourself. The guards will ask you for your weapon and escort you to Thrall. The only thing you will have to do is act." Nyteshayde nodded in understanding. "Don't do anything foolish, and do not put your trust in any of them. If they find out the truth they will kill you."

"I'll be careful." She assured, and he gave a short nod. "If that is all, I can go and let you rest, M'lord." She said after a short pause, trying not to let on ust how tired she was.

"I haven't dismissed you." He said, and then his arms were around her and his lips were on hers in a wild kiss. She knew she should have been more surprised, but it suddenly felt as if she'd been waiting for that moment all her life. Her arms flew up to wrap around the back of his neck and she returned the kiss with as much ferocity as he had initiated it with. She pressed her body against his as he trailed his hands down her back, unhooking her armor as he went. They separated only momentarily for him to shed the armor from her and pin her to the bed. He swiftly removed both of their shirts before capturing her lips, yet again, pinning her to the bed with his body and dominated her flesh with his powerful hands. She whimpered softly and bucked her hips against him, scratching her nails along his arms. He moved his mouth to trail unbridled kisses over her collarbone, eliciting a small moan from her. He caught one of her hardened nips in his mouth and sucked and licked at it, making her gasp from the tingling the contact had sent through her body. He nuzzled her breast with a smirk, enjoying her willingness for him. She pressed kisses into his neck and nicked him with her teeth, loving the answering approval in the thrust of his hips. She arched her back, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. He sent his hand down over her chest, stomach, and caught his fingers on the waistline of her pants, pulling them down. She was all to willing to allow him to do so, even lifting her hips slightly from the mattress to hasten the process. He hovered over her, leaning down to catch her mouth and moved his hand to run over the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Her breath caught slightly and she bucked her hips in pleading and causing him to smirk against her lips as he ran his hand over her womanhood, immediately gaining a responsive moan from deep in her throat. He teased at her for a while before pushing one of his fingers into her and feeling her buck against his hand. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. He willingly complied, pumping his finger inside of her slowly and enjoying the gasps and whimpers the action was producing.

He broke the kiss and removed his hand to shed his pants, pushing them to his knees and positioning himself above her. Smiling somewhat wickedly, he thrust into her. Her walls welcomed him eagerly and she threw her head back at his sudden entrance, a cry of ecstasy escaping her. They rocked back and forth in the darkness of the room, and it was if time slowed to a near halt. He steadily increased his speed and a wave of pleasure ran through her body as an orgasm took her. She cried out and clung to him tightly and the sound and feel of her orgasm only pushed him to thrust faster and deeper, sinking his teeth into her collarbone. She let out a loud moan and dug her nails into his back while arching her own. He continued his steady thrusts and released her shoulder, capturing her mouth in a wild kiss. She let out a series of moans and whimpers and a growl came from within his throat as he picked up speed. She felt the tension in his body as his climax gathered and threatened to spill and encouraged him with her voice. She was rewarded with less constrained thrusts and was sent reeling in pleasure. Her body ripped and shuttered around his shaft in contractions as he pulsed and flooded her with his seed. Eash had but only a moment to savor the satisfied smile on one another's face before reality seemed to settle back in.

He moved from her to redress and she hesitantly followed suit, unsure of how to process what had just happened and unable to locate her voice. He said nothing, either, only redressed and settled back into bed. For the first time in years, she found herself unable to read him. She finished pulling on her clothing and began for her armor before he spoke.

"I still haven't dismissed you." He said, and gestured to the bed next to him. She faltered slightly before making her way back to the bed and slipping under the covers. Much to her surprise, he pulled her to his chest and held her there with an arm around her shoulders. Despite her mind reeling from the past events and what may become of them later, she fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Ch 2

**My apologies for the long wait. I've been having a lot of things to deal with lately. Anyway, if you've stuck around this long I thank you :) here's next chappie.**

**I do not own anything other than my oc's**

* * *

She awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed and resting her hands in her head. The haunting screams and explosions from her nightmare resounded fiercely in her head and it took nearly all her concentration to make them stop. She looked up to see the sunlight coming in through the large windows and realized with a start where she was. As this thought struck her, she immediately looked to the other side of the bed. He was gone. A part of her was relieved, she wasn't quite sure how she should handle what had happened. After a quick stretch, she rose from the bed with a groan at her aching muscles. This set another revelation in her mind, she was supposed to be training more, and she was most likely late. She cursed under her breath and adorned her armor before quickly leaving the room.

"Sorry." She tried as she found Kalzor. He snorted.

"If you cannot be counted upon to arrive on time then how should any of us trust you when you're truly needed?" Nyteshayde glared, but said nothing as Kalzor lead her out onto the balcony. He called down two winged steeds and ordered her onto one before doing so himself. She immediately regretted not having woken up earlier. The weather patterns in the Icecrown were strangely predictable. In the morning, it was settled, calm. It was cold, always cold, but by mid afternoon the skies above rained down with thick snow, even hail. This was the weather she despised to walk through, let alone fly in. Wearing the heavy plate armor certainly didn't help matters along, for it chilled quickly and seemed to freeze her to the core. Of course, she was the only one who minded, because, technically, she was the only one still alive. The only one with fresh blood pumping through her veins. The cold bothered her more, even if she tried her best to hide it. She looked around as they flew through the frozen lands, looking for a sign of where they may be heading. However, through all the snow and the height they were at, it was impossible to see the ground below. Someone else, anyone else other than Kalzor, would have had the decency to tell her where they were going. Kalzor truly hated her. He had hated her from the fateful day when the scourge found her in her destroyed hometown. In a flash, She could no longer see him in front of her and a jolt of shock ran through her chest. She continued flying forward, willing her steed to go faster to catch up until it was clear he wasn't in front of her anymore. Anyone else would have also had the decency to make sure she was still following. Another cruse and she directed her steed to fly downward to land. It would ease her to at least know where she was.

It didn't ease her at all. She landed on a mountainside. A very unfamiliar mountainside. Where had he been trying to take her? The steed gave an annoyed squawk as it sensed her unease and stomped it's feet into the snow. Perhaps she wasn't the only one that had an issue with the cold weather. She pulled on the reins and it obediently rose from the ground a few feet. First thing was first, she had to get down from the mountain. As if reading her thoughts, the steed started in a nosedive from the mountainside, causing Nyteshayde to take in a sharp breath is surprise. As they plummeted toward the ground, the sounds of fighting and clanging swords grew louder, bringing back memories that Nyteshayde had to shake off. The air began to clear and revealed an immense battlefield that made Nyteshayde pull back on the reins to try to stop her mount. The result was a dead stop that sent her back off of the steed, falling to the ground with a yelp.

She hadn't even had time to catch her bearings before she was noticed and sought after. She unsheathed her sword before trying to get to her feet and swung at the on comers while scooting back quickly. Her heart raced to the point that she felt it could burst through her armor as she jumped to her feet and clashed swords with the enemy soldiers. What exactly had she landed into? In the distance, she could vaguely make out a small camp. With a slight hope that it was one of her own at the base, she set a new goal to reach it alive. Her muscles began to protest as she fought, urging her to stop as they had the night before in training. This, however wasn't training, this was a matter of life and death. Remembering what she had been taught about ghouls, however, she summoned one from the cold earth below to assist her. As soon as it clawed it's way to the surface, it let out a snarl and leapt into the group that was attacking her. Things became more simple, then, if only a little. The ghoul didn't really cause that much damage to the soldiers through their heavy armor, but it did sufficiently sidetrack them so that Nyteshayde could advance towards the camp. The closer she got, the harder she fought until, eventually, she burst into the camp, heaving breaths of exhaustion.

"You see, it shouldn't have taken you that long." She heard Kalzor's taunting laugh and her blood boiled. He had lost her on purpose, to make sure she could handle being on her own. She could have died. She let out a growl and lunged forward at him, swinging her sword in anger. Kalzor's laugh stopped abruptly and he hastily raised one of his own weapons to block her oncoming attack. The ghoul, which was now at Nyteshayde's side, growled menacingly at Kalzor and he narrowed his eyes at them both. "Hostility towards one of your own will not help you, Nyteshayde. " Kalzor hissed.

"Says the man who just tried to have me killed." She snarled.

"I was simply trying to see where you stand."

"You should know by now, Kalzor. I mean, I was able to beat you when I was eight years old." She shot back, and Kalzor's glare worsened.

"Enough, you two." A voice rose over them, and both looked to see an experienced looking death knight. With a cautionary glance back to Kalzor, Nyteshayde lowered her weapon and he hesitantly followed suit. "Though his methods were unorthodox, it did prove that you are worthy to be here. Now, follow me please. Both of you." He ordered before turning heel and walking through the large archway in the tall, steel gate.

At least this day had been more meaningful than the last. The name of the older death knight was Rokir. Although he was very skilled and helpful, he had the type of demeanor about him that expected the same level of expertise as he held. This was something Nyteshayde didn't posses yet, and therefor she felt like she was constantly disappointing him. Rokir's orders served her well into the next morning and, by the time she was to leave for Orgrimmar, she still hadn't seen or heard from the king. This unsettled her a little. It would make it that much more awkward she she came back to report her findings. She didn't have the time to worry about this, however, before she had to leave.

She had never been to Orgrimmar before. It was large and rather crudely built, yes heavily guarded. As she stepped up to the gate they drew their weapons. Oh yes, they were still skeptical of new death knights.

"I mean no harm." She called, unsheathing her sword and laying it in front of her. "I have left the Lich King's will. I request to join with the Horde to fight against him." The guards exchanged a look before taking up her sword and escorting her through the gates. As they walked through the town, she got many looks. No one seemed to trust the traitorous death knights quite yet. Though, she did spot quite a few of them in the crowd. She was lead through the city and into a large hut, sitting in a throne at the far end was the Horde war-chief, Thrall. She could even sense his skepticism as they neared.

"She requests and allegiance with us, Sir. She says she has left the scourge and wishes to fight against the Lich King." One of the guards spoke.

"Have you, now?" Thrall said, raising a brow as he looked her over. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully that you no longer fall under the will of the scourge and their king?"

Without hesitation, Nyteshayde looked up into Thrall's beady eyes. "I no longer wish to live that life. The scourge is despicable and bloodthirsty and I want no part of their destruction. I want to join forces to stop it." She said with conviction. Thrall seemed to study her eyes for a while before he smiled.

"Very well, then." He nodded. "Guards, alert everyone that this death knight..." He paused.

"Nyteshayde, Sire." She announced.

"That Nyteshayde is no longer considered an enemy of the horde." He announced. "My dear, how did you escape that dreadful place?"

"I stole one of their flying steeds." She said. "I'm sure it's flown off by now. Could I posibly request a room? I left in the early morning so I could go unnoticed."

"Of course, of course. My guards will show you where the inn is located, they will surely have a room available for you there." Nyteshayde nodded with a thank you and left with the guars as he handed back her weapon. She re-sheathed it and drank in the city. She would need to learn this place like that back of her hand if she hoped to convey accurate reports. For, now, however, sleep sounded heavenly.

**I'm going to try to squeeze out another chapter before the day is over, but I won't promise anything. Sorry if I kind of umped around on this chapter. I've only written one rough draft so I'm cutting things out and adding things in as I go. I'll try to be better on the rest of the story. 3**


	4. Ch 3

**I own nothing but my OC's**

It was as if the city transferred from mistrust and skepticism to acceptance and compassion in a heartbeat. Everyone was so friendly that she nearly felt a pang of guilt. They were so trusting. For the first couple of days, she struggled hard and had to grit her teeth to keep from defending her king. His name was often slandered and shot down, there. Still, she had to keep her cover, though she would rather die than partake in their boasts, herself. It was nearing the second month that she had been among them, and she still had yet to overhear any battle plans or attack techniques on the scourge. She didn't want to head back for a report with nothing to offer.

"Nyteshayde?" An older Troll woman spoke, and the Blood Elf snapped from her daze to raise a brow. "Are you alright? You seem pretty distant." She chuckled.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind right now." Nyteshayde nodded. If you could call them friends, she had made a few. The Ttroll Rogue, Kavisha, had been the first to approach her. Then, Kavisha had introduced her to Mioko, an Undead Warrior, Darion, a Tauren Shaman and, finally, Axel, a Blood Elf Mage. She felt awkward around Axel, because he assumed that knew about the past of their race. She remembered bits and pieces vaguely from her father's stories, but the majority of her life had been spent in the Citadel with the scourge. Come to think of it, she knew far more about the Lich King and the scourge than she did about Blood Elves like herself.

"So, Nyteshayde." Axel spoke up, and she was ripped from her thoughts once more. "Not that it matters, but I'm curious. What were you, before a Death Knight?" At this, Nyteshayde rose a brow in confusion. "What I'm saying is, If I was to be turned into a Death Knight tomorrow, I still will have been a Mage first." He explained briefly.

"Oh. I'm not sure." She shrugged. She tried to keep her history under wraps. No one knew just how young she was when she was picked up by the scourge and she intended to keep it that way. In truth, she had no idea what she would have been, if not a Death Knight.

"Not sure?" Mioko asked. "That's absurd, you have to have some kind of an idea." Nyteshayde shook her head no.

"Juliet?" A woman's voice spoke from behind them, and a chill ran through Nyteshayde's spine at the use of her true name. She had been found out. She stood and spun around so fast that the woman gave a gasp and took a step backwards in surprise as the wolf at her side yipped and dashed foreward to run around Nyteshayde's legs playfully. The woman looked so familiar. A Blood Elf, not much older than Nyteshayde. She had short and wavy raven hair and sharp, yet dainty facial features. In fact, they didn't differ much from Nyteshayde's own. A pang struck Nyteshayde's chest and she struggled slightly.

"Tanya?" The sudden appearance of her long lost sister put Nyteshayde in an instant state of inner conflict. Before, she was only betraying stranger's trust. Now, the last bit of family she had left had crawled from the woodwork.

"Juliet! I thought it was you!" Tanya smiled widely and rushed forward to snatch her younger sister in a tight hug. "Oh, I thought you were dead!" Nyteshayde couldn't find her voice, and instead gave a half hearted hug and smile in return, still reeling in shock. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I've ... I'm a..." Nyteshayde struggled. "Death Knight." She finally forced out, and Tanya recoiled a bit.

"A Death Knight? Juliet... How could you? Did you know that they ravaged through our town?" Tanya shot. "After that damn attack, they went to our town and picked the place clean. Our neighbors, friends, family...Mum and Dad, Juliet! All ghouls, now, surely. Forced to live the horrid life of his servants! And you joined them? Maybe even ordered them around not knowing... I wanted better for you baby sister..."

"Tanya please..." Nyteshayde tried. "I had no choice. It was either oin them or die." It was a lie. With the potion she'd been given to heal her wounds that day, she could have ran. That's if they had even chased her at all. She had a choice, but Tanya couldn't know that.

"It's alright, I suppose, now that you've come to your senses and left the scourge and their cowardly bastard of a king." Nyteshayde grit her teeth to hold her tongue. "Have you eaten, yet? We can go grab a bit and just... Catch up?" Tanya attempted.

"Yeah, alright." Nyteshayde nodded, sending a quick farewell to her group before following her sister away. They didn't speak as they walked through the city. The awkward moment between what could best be described as a good and evil sibling. They stopped in a small tavern, ordering food and drinks before Nyteshayde finally broke the silence.

"So, where did you go? When you left our town?"

"I ran. Just ran until I couldn't anymore. A very nice Orc lady found me and brought me to the orphanage in Silvermoon City. It's so spectacular there, Juliet. Everyone was so kind to me. I wish..." She stopped looking away from Nyteshayde. Another awkward moment in which Tanya wished she had gone back for Nyteshayde, and the latter knew that the Lich King would have killed her if she had done so.

"Well, you seem to have done alright with yourself." Nyteshayde changed the subject. Tanya gladly accepted the conversion and nodded with a small smile."So, you decided to become a Hunter?"

"Decided?" Tanya laughed. "What you become isn't up to the individual, Juliet, you know that." Nyteshayde looked confused. "Dad explained this all to us when we were young... You don't remember?" Nyteshayde shook her head. "Really? Do... Do you remember anything from before that day?"

"I... I remember mum's singing, and dad was training me. " Nyteshadye faltered. She had never thought of it before. She could remember the day of the attack so clearly that she could decipher each scream in her memory to who it belonged to. She remembered every word the Night Elves had said, even if she couldn't understand the language. Everything before that day, however, had grown fuzzy.

"Well, Yes, your fate is already chosen for you when you're born. That's why Uncle Frondi was training me and dad was training you." Tanya said.

"Tanya, what was I meant to be?" She asked, and Tanya smiled.

"A Paladin, Like dad." Nyteshayde nodded. She couldn't even muster a false smile back. She remembered her father as a great, wise man. A man of truth, not deception. A man who was lead by the light and joy, who would do anything to help those in need. And she had, at one time, had the chance to be like him. "It's alright, Juliet." Tanya spoke. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice. Dad would forgive you." Nyteshayde felt her chest tighten and she bit her lip as tears formed. It was her fault, she did have a choice, and he wouldn't forgive her. Not in a million years.

"Listen, Tanya... It was great to see you again, but I'm beat. I think I'll ust go back to the inn and have a good rest." Nyteshayde spoke, and Tanya nodded. The sisters exchanged a hug and Nyteshayde gave Tanya's pet wolf a quick pat on the head before she left the tavern and went back to her room at the inn. She took a second to compose herself before opening the bag tied to her belt and taking out the small gem the King had given her. She grasped it tightly and, within minutes, a large, violet and smokey looking doorway appeared out of thin air. With a deep breath, she stepped through.

"Nyteshayde?" Kalzor spoke as she came into the main room of the Citadel. "Everyone thought you'd died. I have to admit I'm a little disappointed to see you." He chuckled. Nyteshadye ignored it, walking on without so much as a passing glance. She hadn't given much thought to what her absence would make everyone think, make him think. She would much rather have him think her dead, however, than think she had betrayed him. He was in his study,as she thought he would be, and as she saw him she couldn't help but be brought back int the memory of their last encounter. Uneasiness set in shortly after as she cautiously knocked on the already open door. He looked up and she could see the slight surprise in his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" He hissed, gesturing her to come in and shut the door after her. She did so and approached him as he stood from his seat.

"I just... Didn't' want to come back with nothing to show for myself." She tried.

"And showing that you were still alive was out of the question?" He shot, and her eyes fell to the floor.

"My apologies, M'Lord." She muttered.

"So what come back, now? What's happened?" He asked, but the harsh undertone remained in his voice.

"I..." She struggled, scolding herself. In truth, she just needed to separate herself from Orgrimmar. The Citadel seemed like a logical choice. Still, she had to say something. "Just to check in, tell you that everything is going according to plan. They accepted me without much fuss and no one is suspicious. It may take a while before I can infiltrate Thrall's circle to find out anything he has planned , but I'm doing my best." She tried in a rushed voice. It was all she could come up with.

"Have you been to the Undercity or Thunderbluff? Tried to get information from Sylvanas or Bloodhoof?" He asked, and Nyteshadye cursed herself.

"No, Sir. But I will move it to the top of my priorities." She said.

"From this point forth, I want reports from you weekly." He ordered and she nodded. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him as she felt his disappointment. She debated telling him about Tanya. She wasn't certain of what outcome it may have, however. He could take her off the mission, tell her never to return to Orgrimmar and never be able to see her last bit of family again, or he could have her go along as planned. Resulting in lying, betraying and possibly causing the death of her sister. She was already disgracing her family by being a Death Knight, could she really live with herself if Tanya's eventual death was on her hands? She felt tears stinging her eyes again and had to force them back. She would rather let them out back at the inn where she was alone, rather than here, in front of the King. He had enough reasons to be disappointed in her as it was. That was the last thought she needed to have. She was a disappointment to everyone who mattered to her. Her hand flew to her mouth and she choked back a sob as the tears fell. She could sense his confusion at her sudden outburst and mentally scolded herself.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly from behind her hand as she tried to compose herself. This only made it worse however.

"I assume there;s something else you haven't told me, then?" He asked, and she felt more tears stream over her cheeks. "What happened?" The harshness had gone from his voice and he rested a wary hand on her shoulder.

"My sister is alive." She managed to say. "She escaped, the day the Night Elves attacked our town." At this, he lead her to a chair and she willingly sat down and buried her face in her hands. "She said that... I told her I didn't have a choice..." She cried. "I'm a disgrace to her, to all of my family fro what I am. My father... I was supposed to be a Paladin like my father. He was so... So truthful and wise and kind... A good man, good to his word and I was... I could have been like him and instead... " She tried.

"And how are you not?" The King spoke up. "Other than what I have ordered from you, when have you ever lied or broken a promise? Hurt someone of your own free will that didn't have to do with protecting someone else?" She looked up to him, then. "Those are the things your father would focus on, if he were still living."

"You think so?" She asked, and he gave a short nod.

"I've witnessed you put everything before yourself. The mindless ghouls, the servants, cooks. Even Kalzor, and you despise him. " He said, and She gave a small smile. "You may not be where your father had imagined you would be, but he would be a fool if he wasn't proud of who you've grown to be."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, will you be able to continue in Orgrimmar?"He asked.

"Yes, Sir." She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Then you had better head back before anyone notices your absence."


	5. Ch 4

**Alright so I decided to finish and reread the rough draft so I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you for sticking with me guys :)**

**I own nothing except my OC's**

Wild sounds of destruction echoed through the small inn, and the orc woman who owned the building stood, wringing her hands as if waiting. She cast a look o the front door every so often, then back down to her hands, clearly upset.

"I got here as fast as I could, what's going on?" Tanya's voice called from the door as she ran in. Her pet wolf, who had followed playfully into the inn after it's master, halted at the racket and crouched toward the floor as the fur on it's neck stood on end. "Easy, boy."

"I'm not quite sure what to do..." The orc said, worried eyes resting on the hunter. "You're her sister, right?"

"Yeah. I'll go talk to her don't worry." Tanya said, then ordered her wolf to stay put as she rushed past into the inn. It was quite obvious which room Nyteshayde was occupying simply udging by the noise. With a deep breath in preparation, she heaved open the door. The room was a complete disaster. The furniture was destroyed, broken into pieces and thrown about, the mattress, bed coverings and pillows lay torn into shreds and, in the middle of it all, Nyteshayde stood, tearing apart anything and everything she could get her hands on.

"Juliet? Hun, what's the matter?" Tanya tried as she started cautiously through the room towards her frantic sister.

"Someone broke into my damn room, that's what's wrong!" Nyteshayde snarled, using a death grip to overturn the bed frame and scan her eyes over the floor beneath it.

"Now, calm down... Are you sure?" Tanya asked.

"I'm positive! I'm missing something and I sure as hell didn't lose it!" Was the enraged reply as Nyteshayde continued her raze. "Someone broke in and took it!"

"And the 'it' in this particular situation... I'm assuming it was important?" At this comment, Nyteshayde glared over to her older sister. "Alright, alright. Can I ask what it was?"

"It.. Was a little gemstone." Nyteshayde attempted, checking the small puck on her belt for the twentieth time. Though she knew it wouldn't be there, she still snarled when she discovered the pouch was empty.

"A gemstone?" Tanya rose a brow. "This is what all the fuss is over?"

"Yes, Tanya! It's very important to me!" Nyteshayde erupted.

"Well, I think you established it's not in the room, yes? Can you please calm down, you're scaring the townsfolk." Tanya said in an authoritative tone as she lead her sister to what was left of the mattress and sat her down. "Now, without yelling... What was so important about this stone?"

"It's how I'm able to make a death gate." Nyteshayde explained briefly, and Tanya nodded.

"Well then, can't you just have another Death Knight go fetch you another one from the Hold?" Tanya tried to reason, and Nyteshayde shook her head.

"No, no, you don't understand..."

"Juliet..." Tanya said cautiously, gaining the elf's somewhat divided attention. "Where does the stone really take you?" At this, Nyteshayde's faltered. "I have Death Knight friends, and they have never seen you in The Ebon Hold. I had them ask and..." She paused. "Well no one there has ever seen or heard of you."

"Well, that's preposterous." Nyteshayde said defensively as she got to her feet. Tanya was quick to follow, snatching her sister's arm and forcing her around to face her again.

"I'm not stupid, Juliet!" Tanya hissed. "If you have any decency left in you you will tell me the truth right now! Are you still working for the scourge? Spying on us?"

"Tanya, I-"

"The truth, damn it!" Tanya interrupted.

"I don't want to have to hurt you." Nyteshayde said under her breath. "It would be best for you if you let go of my arm and moved on as if you never saw me. Go back to thinking that I'm dead."

"So, it's true, then?" Tanya asked. Nyteshayde said nothing, though the look in her eyes was enough of an answer. "Alright, we need to have a talk." She paused. "Not here." As Tanya tried to lead her from the room, Nyteshayde pulled her arm away.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. "For all I know you could have already talked to Thrall and they're out there waiting for me."

"Juliet, I'm your sister." Tanya breathed, obviously hurt by Nyteshayde's comment. "What the hell have they done to you that you can't trust family anymore?"

"Damn it, Tanya, they are my family, now!" Nyteshayde said. "It was the Lich King who took me in after our town was attacked. That's where I was. I grew up there, with them."

"So.. What, you knew what they were doing and you still went with them?" Tanya nearly shrieked, outraged.

"I had nowhere else to go!" She retaliated. "I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for the King!"

"Don't you see, Juliet? What they've done to you? Your mind has been warped! You can't even see your so-called king for what he really is! A coward!"

"Watch yourself." Nyteshayde growled.

"Oh, what? You don't approve of hearing the truth? He is a coward. He's a cowardly, disgusting excuse of a man! It makes me sick just to walk the same earth as him!" At this, Nyteshayde lurched forward, tackling her sister to the ground. She quickly unsheathed her sword and, in the same swift motion, pressed it to Tanya's throat.

"I said I didn't want to have to hurt you!" Nyteshayde hissed dangerously. "Hold your damn tongue you don't know him!" This said, she removed the blade and stood, giving Tanya a look as if to dare her to continue.

"Alright." Tanya breathed, pulling herself to her feet and running a hand over her near-wound. "Come along with me then. If the scourge and their king mean so much to you it shouldn't bother you to see some of the things they have done, first-hand."

Tanya took advantage of the next few months attempting to get Nyteshayde to see the scourge for what it really was. They visited ravaged towns and cities, including the great Blood Elf city of Silvermoon that Tanya had raved about. They talked to families torn apart and children left parent-less. They spoke with Lady Sylvanas and many of the forsaken undead who has escaped the Lich King's will. It truly was devastating to Nyteshayde. Especially considering she was technically one of it's victims. This was a fact tat Tanya refused to drop. The realization that their town could have been salvaged and rebuilt, that it was now crawling with ghouls, gargoyles and abominations. That their family and friends were most likely raised as ghouls and trust into the scourge's army. Nyteshayde found it hard to hold her stomach through some of the things Tanya told her about. While Nyteshayde had been in the Citadel, Tanya had been fighting tooth and nail against the scourge and it's atrocities. If Tanya's intervention hadn't been enough of a wake up call, being away from the Citadel for so long had been. She saw the life of those opposing the scourge first hand, and was disturbed by the things she witnessed. Not too shortly after this, Tanya had successfully turned her against everything she swore to fight for long ago.

**I'll try to start making the chapters longer :/. I just needed to get rolling again. I will have another chapter up by tonight :)**


	6. Ch 5

**Sorry my computer caught a virus yesterday afternoon :/ anyway here's the next chapter that I promised.**

**I own nothing except my OC's**

She hardly knew what do do with herself anymore. Everything felt new and strange to her, even after the near year she had been separated from the Citadel. There were still times when she wondered of she chose the right side, but Tanya was there to reassure her. When she could be found, that was. Nyteshayde wandered the streets of Silvermoon, searching for her older sister. The city was much more extravagant than the plain streets of Orgrimmar that she had grown accustomed to. Therefore, it was always harder to find what she was searching for. Namely, something that was alive and mobile. Finally, she spotted the raven haired Blood Elf with a rather large group of other horde soldiers. With a brow raised in curiosity, she approached.

"Tanya?" She called, gaining her sister's attention. "What's all this about?"

"Well... Juliet, we're going to raid the Icecrown." Tanya said quickly, waiting to gauge Nyteshayde's reaction. It sent a shock through Nyteshayde to hear this news. This was something that she knew Tanya would have had to plan out. Prepare and train for quite a while, and yet she was just then being informed? It was apparent, then that Tanya didn't believe Nyteshayde was completely on the Horde's side. "You know what?" Tanya smiled warmly, as if reading er sister's thoughts. "We've got room for you, you should come along. We could use someone who knows the Citadel."

"What?" This sudden invitation had definitely caught Nyteshayde off guard. Tanya gave a pleading look, and a few of the others looked to Nyteshayde expectantly. How could she refuse? "That's... Tanya, I-" She began.

"It will be good for you. Please. You need this." Tanya insisted. The defeated sigh Nyteshayde gave brought a wide smile to Tanya's face and she wrapped her younger sister in a tight hug. "You won't regret this." That was what she thought. Nyteshayde only gave a halfhearted smile and nod. It was as if the group had been waiting for her specifically. Once they had someone who knew the layout of the Citadel, it was all they could do to keep sitting around waiting. Nyteshayde waited off to the side while the large group ranted and raved, boasting to others passing by about their planned adventure.

"Juliet?" Tanya caught her attention as she approached. "We're ready. You're still coming with us, right?"

"There's no one else you can get?" Nyteshayde asked, and Tanya frowned. "Alright, I'm coming." She sighed. She was pulled off toward the large orb in the city. It was called a translocator. Nyteshayde wasn't quite sure of how it worked, but it telephoned straight to the Undercity. From there, the excited soldiers rushed aboard the next zepplin to Northrend.

It was strange to be seeing the Citadel through the eyes of an attacker, after so long of not seeing it at all. So long of it being the one place she craved to be. Everyone around her was bustling with excitement and anticipation as they gathered their strength. She simply sat atop her riding mount, staring off towards the looming castle in the distance.

"Everyone ready, then?" Tanya called out, and got a collective gathering of excited yells from the crows. "So, Juliet, where should we head in at?"

"Uh.." Nyteshayde faltered. "The west gates are usually the most unguarded." She announced.

"Alright, you heard her." Tanya said, and everyone began to charge. Nyteshayde, after a small sigh, followed after.

As she had predicted, the west gates of the Citadel were vulnerable and they were able to get inside and down a few hallways without much difficulty. That was when the first wave of defenders had spotted them. There were quite a few faces that Nyteshayde instantly recognized. Those who she had grown up with. Once Tanya took notice of this, Nyteshayde was forced to call out weak points and best plans of attack. She felt far too involved. Going along with them was one thing, but being the determining factor in whether they would win or lose was another thing completely. With Nyteshayde's help, they were able to slowly make their way through the ground floor of the Citadel. It was when they reached the next level of the Citadel that the true trouble began. There seemed to be at least two, maybe three Death Knights to every one Horde soldier, and the knights wasted to time in jumping to a defensive attack.

"Keep moving!" Nyteshayde called out. "Don't stand on one place!" Her voice was barely audible over the sounds of shouts and weapons clashing, though she was still heard.

"Oh, my." The familiar voice of Kalzor rose out, and she turned to see him beside her, wide grin visible beneath his helm. "Now this I'm going to enjoy." He chuckled as he unsheathed his weapons and came at her in a deadly twist of blades. Without much time to process, she simply tried to duck as she nearly dropped her weapon. One of his axes sliced into her armor, though didn't penetrate it. That was enough of a wake up call, however. He was definitely out to spill her blood. She rose with her sword first, knocking his weapons away from her as she went. There was no doubting that he was faster than her, so many of her go-to moves were defensive ones, with a swing or two of her own thrown into the mix. All the while she could hear him chuckle at her feeble attempts as the rest of the group was struggling without her instruction. She cursed as the blade of his axe broke through her armor and into her shoulder, causing her to nearly drop her sword in pain. She regained herself quickly and twisted her body, her armor catching the blade and tearing it from Kalzor's grasp. The action caused the weapon to plunge more into her flesh and she cried out as she pulled the axe from her shoulder. Knowing she wouldn't be able to wield both her own weapon and Kalzor's she scanned the room and tossed it to an unarmed Horde.

Kalzor was quickly back on her and, with her wound, she was not as strong as she had previously been. Neither was he, however, now that he was left with only one weapon. Nyteshayde was not left handed, but had to situate her sword as if she was. This certainly didn't help her. Her blocks were left nearly ineffective and her swings lacked the strength to pierce his thick armor. Suddenly, a blur of white ran from beside Nyteshayde to leap onto Kalzor, knocking his backwards to the ground. Tanya's wolf. Kalzor snarled as he forced the wolf away and attempted to swing at it, leaving Nyteshayde unnoticed as she rushed forward, using her body weight to force the blade of her sword through his chest. There was a minute's pause in which Kalzor froze, hand flying to his chast as he looked down in surprise, then up to Nyteshayde before collapsing. This made her feel cold. As much as she had despised Kalzor, she never truly wished any harm to come to him. With a wince, she tore the sword from his body to return to the fight. She wasn't much use due to her wound, but she was able to properly instruct them now that she wasn't distracted. A few of their own had fallen in battle, but they were still able to fight of the Death Knights in time.

"Here." Tanya called as she rushed to Nyteshayde, holding out a small red potion. "I got this from the Alchemist in Undercity. It should heal your shoulder rather quickly." Nyteshayde gave a nod in thanks as she downed the red liquid. Tanya was right, the potion worked instantly and a strange feeling like worms crawling on her skin surfaced as her wound healed over.

"Thank you for sending your wolf." Nyteshayde said with a small smile in appreciation.

"You're my sister." Tanya grinned. "Sister's help each other out. Now, where to next?" Though they struggled, they still fought on. They lost a few more, but there were still enough to take down the waves of Death Knights, ghouls, and abominations that rushed them as they continued through the Citadel. Nyteshayde still called out the best strategies and this was the greatest help. Until, that is, that the King finally made an appearance. Nyteshayde quickly ducked to the back of the crowd as he entered the room.

"You've made your point." He called. "Although, it seems you've left behind enough casualties to replace them all. Pity you'll have to kill your own friends." At this, the fallen Horde soldiers rose with groans into ghouls and charged. Judging from the two options she had at that moment, she stayed back to help fight the ghouls as many from their group engaged the King. She could see a few others look to her for advice and direction, but she kept her focus on the ghouls, acting as if she hadn't noticed. As the fight continued and the ghouls diminished, she was running out of options. As more of their own fell, they were instantly raised to ghouls. They were slowly becoming outnumbered. More for fear for her sister than truly wishing to join the fight, she rushed forward. It was then, when her sword clashed with his, that she saw just what progress that they had been making. His armor was broken in several places, wounds visible underneath. The Horde was actually winning the fight. She recoiled slightly at the sight of him, as he did when he saw her. The look he had given her had froze her in place as the rest of the raid rushed forward. She stayed behind, stuck in her mind. It was a king time that she simply stood there, sword fallen by her side. She couldn't fight anymore. The loud clashes of weapons, the sound of the battle had faded into simple background noise. It was then that the King let out a cry of pain that sent a shock through her body. In a flash, she raised her sword and plunged through the crown, standing in front of the king, facing the Horde soldiers with blade raised, ready to attack. There weren't that many of them left, she could stand a chance if she tried her best. The King was more wounded than she had though. He crashed to his knees, eyes locked on her as if waiting for her to spin around on him.

"I dare anyone to step forward." She roared, sword clenched tightly in her grasp.

"Juliet-" Tanya began.

"It's Nyteshayde!" Nyteshayde corrected, eyes locking with her sister's. "And you will all leave, now!" At this, more ghouls clawed their way to their feet and stood beside Nyteshayde, hungry eyes watching over the crowd.

"Honestly." One man laughed, catching Nyteshayde's attention. "You really think you and your ghouls have a chance at defeating all of us? Come to your senses." At this, the King stirred, holding foreward the handle of the Frostmourne. Nyteshayde quickly dropped her own and took it, holding the glowing blade towards the crowd. The man stopped laughing.

"Come on, Nyteshayde." Tanya said, stepping forward as she added extra exaggeration to the name. "Think about what it is you're doing. Look, You can finish him off now. He's unarmed." Tanya gestured to the King and Nyteshayde growled, blade twitching in her grip.

"You forced your own thoughts on me. You warped my mind into believing the same things as you." Nyteshayde shot.

"This.. This place has nothing for you, Juliet! It holds no future, no friends or respect. I'm your family. You should be on my side, not his!" Tanya snarled. "I thought being seperated from this place would show you that!" A sudden realization hit Nyteshayde and her heart felt as though it had been filled with lead.

"You took my gem." She said quietly. "How dare you."

"You don't belong here!" Tanya defended. "I wish I would have dragged you along with me that day our town was attacked! Then you would have never been a part of this, this atrocity that is the scourge!"

"But you didn't!" Nyteshayde screeched. "You left me for dead, Tanya! You left me behind for them to do with me as they pleased because you are a coward! It's your fault what I am and I will not kill the man who saved my life!" Nyteshayde's angered yell roused the ghouls, who leapt foreward at the crowd. In the commotion, Tanya leapt forward. Not for Nyteshayde, but blade raised for the King. Nyteshayde let out a growl and turned, driving the Frostmourne into Tanya's stomach. As it pierced her skin, the blueish light surrounding it grew brighter for a split second, then Tanya collapsed to the ground. The ghouls had torn through the small group they remained and those who hadn't died were running helplessly from the Citadel. It was then that Nyteshayde dropped the sword and spun, dropping to face the King as tears rimmed her eyes.

"What do I do?" She asked in a shaking voice, her tough demeanor melting away instantly.

"Help me up."


	7. Ch 6

**Ok so first of all, I know I said I was going to try to stop jumping around on the storyline and try to make chapters longer, well... I had to rewrite the last chapter a bit to make things seem more natural and less unrealistic. So, I ended up writing myself into a very tight corner in which I only realized I was in when I tried to rewrite the things that came afterward. So this chapter will be a bit jumpy and amateur and I apologize for that. I'll try to plan things out better in the future.**

**I own nothing except my OC's**

She had been able to coax him to drink a few potions and help him to his chambers before he passed out. She hated herself for not turning against the Horde sooner, before it had gotten that bad. She hated herself for letting Tanya corrupt her in the first place. She knew where her head and heart were, though she was momentarily blindsided by the factor of blood relation. She struggled to tug off his armor to examine and bandage the many wounds he had accumulated during the fight. The sight of the damage only made her scold herself more. She did, however, taker comfort in the fact that she had come to her senses. The potions were already beginning to take effect, if only to stop the bleeding. After properly tending to him, she reluctantly left the bedside to sit in one of the chairs in the room, carefully watching as he slept through the worst of it. Her mind was reeling. She knew that the Citadel was vulnerable, that reinforcements should be called in and repairs should be made, but she felt if she left his side it would only further her betrayal. She was almost confident that those who had escaped had already made it back to a camp or city to recuperate. If there would be another attack so soon, she wasn't sure. If it did happen, she wasn't at all prepared to take on an onslaught. After a long while of thought, she rose from the chair. She knew what he would want her to do, so that was the only option she had. With one last look to her king, she reluctantly left the room.

She went to the only place she could think of at the time, the Fleshworks. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find one of the necromancers. In their regal robes and extravagant masks, they stood out clearly amongst the ghouls and other creatures inhabiting the area. She made as brief an explanation as she could to get her point across, wishing to at least get back to the Citadel so she would be aware if an attack plan was being made. The necromancer understood this and quickly gathered a few of his own to set forth a pack to round others to the Citadel's aid. Having no resources at the Citadel, she had been forced to bring the news on foot, and the necromancers graciously offered her a Frostwyrm for her return. In truth, the giant skeletal dragons made her anxious, but she had to return to the Citadel quickly. With a nod of thanks to the gathering crowd, she mounted the beast and it jolted quickly into the air back towards the Citadel. The Wyrm landed with suck force that she was literally knocked from it's back, landing with a crash to the ground and adding further damage to her armor. After a quiet curse, she rose to her feet and made her way inside. She was relieved, to a point, to find the Citadel the same way she had left it, and instantly headed for the King. She was slightly shocked to find him awake, and he rose a brow to her as she entered.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I had to alert the Necromancers that the Citadel had been attacked. So they could gather reinforcements." She began shakily. It was a strange feeling to be talking with him again. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"You killed your sister to save my life. I think you've proven well enough where your allegiances are." He interrupted. She couldn't help but find herself slightly dumbfounded. She had expected grave consequences for going against him. Though, she would have been a fool to argue with the forgiveness he was offering her, so instead she gave a small nod. The sounds of reinforcements arriving could be heard outside the Citadel walls already, and a wave of relief washed over Nyteshayde instantly. "Send some ghouls in for my armor and locate Kel' Thuzad. Tell him to assemble the Dark Council." He ordered. She wanted to argue, then. To tell him he could worry about that later and that he should rest, but she knew such actions would be construed as disrespectful, no matter how much concern was behind them.

"Yes, Sir." She answered with another nod before leaving the room and heading down the halls to meet the on-comers. There had always been bad blood between she and the Lich known as Kel' Thuzad. Perhaps even more so than she had with Kalzor. Kel' Thuzad had never been in agreement about her abilities and made it abundantly clear that he felt she should rather be killed and raised as a ghoul to serve more of a purpose. She had quickly placed him at the top of her list of those to be avoided at all costs. A direct order, however, could not be refused. She sent a few ghouls off to retrieve the King's armor before setting off in a search after the Lich. It was slightly astounding to see everyone fall into place as soon as they reached the Citadel. They assumed roles to rebuild and clean up almost as if they had been expecting this outcome already. Of course they did, the King wouldn't have it any other way than to have everyone prepared for the worst scenarios. Kel' Thuzad was easily identified. Honestly, it would have been hard not to notice him. After a sigh in mental preparation, she approached. Though the skeletal figure wasn't capable of facial expressions, she could always sense them, and the look he gave her could be compared to that of a scowl.

"And here I thought you had abandoned the scourge." He spoke, distaste thick in his voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The King wishes for you to summon the Dark Council. He sent me to tell you." She replied, attempting her best at a friendly demeanor. Her eyes, however, portrayed a bold dare for him to question her.

"Very well." Kel' Thuzad said with a slight nod. Without another word, She continued past him to assist the others in restoring the Citadel.

It seemed like she had been working for hours before she rendered herself useless. Everything had been cleared from the floor and all that was left to do was rebuild some of the damages walls. This act, however, she was unaccustomed to and therefore would be more of a burden than a help. She stood back and watched as the others took care of the rest. They were definitely skilled. There was a tap on her shoulder, then that caused her to jump in surprise, and she heard a mousy squeak from behind her. As she turned she saw a short troll woman, looking even more startled than Nyteshayde, herself.

"Yes?" Nyteshayde asked, brow raised in question.

"I- I'm.." She struggled. "I've been told to fix something for you to.. To wear." She finally managed to say. At the look of confusion on Nyteshayde's face, she cautiously continued. "I'm the tailor. You.. The King said to tell you that he won't have you appear before the.. The Dark Council in broken plate."

"The Dark Council?" Nyteshayde repeated. This had to be a misunderstanding.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm supposed to create something.. Elegant.. For you to wear while your armor is repaired." She explained. "Uhm.. If you could please follow me?" With a thick sense of intrigue in her mind, Nyteshayde followed the small troll from the room and into a smaller one, lined with cloth and fabrics of all kinds.

"You're sure you've got the right person, yes?" Nyteshayde asked as the woman began to take measurements. She simply nodded in reply and took her findings back to a small wooden table in the corner. Nyteshayde's eyes wandered around the room a while, taking in the different designs and tools. She had never seen this room before. Though, she really never had a reason to. The timid woman worked quickly, pulling sheets of fabric from tall spools, slicing through them and sewing seams. It didn't take her long to produce the end product to Nyteshayde with a smile. Nyteshayde gave a nod of thanks before changing into the garment. She hadn't worn a dress in ages, since before her town had gotten attacked as a child. It felt strange to her. It was made of a pure white silk fabric with icy blue lace trim. It was, in fact, the definition of elegance, though Nyteshayde felt she was unfit to wear it, accordingly.

"Does it fit alright, ma'am?" The woman asked as she tugged and pried at the dress. "I can take it in some if you'd like?"

"No, no that won't be necessary." Nyteshayde said. True, the dress still sagged ever so slightly over her small Blood Elf frame, but she preferred it that way. Tight clothes made her anxious, and the dress was stretching the factor in her mind as it was.

"Alright then." The troll nodded. "I'll have your armor sent down for repairs. You had best be off to that meeting. It should be starting soon." Nyteshayde was uneasy about leaving the small tailor's room. She felt more exposed than she ever had in her life, and prancing about the Citadel seemed a poor idea. She still wasn't completely confident in the message the tailor had conveyed. Was she truly expected to join the Dark Council? If so, Kalzor would be flipping over in his grave. This thought brought a slight smirk to her features as she bravely stepped through the door and, not quite as bravely, walked through the main hall.

"Hurry, we're late." The King spoke suddenly from beside her, causing her to jump. Without another word, he strode ahead of her down the hall. The council room was large and extravagant with a detailed wooden table in the center. Many different people sat around the table in royal and regal looking clothing, immediately explaining the necessity of the dress Nyteshayde wore. As they entered she felt many of their eyes on her in question. The King took a seat at the empty chair at the end and motioned Nyteshayde to sit in the one on the side of him. There was a while of silence before one woman spoke up.

"Who is she?" She asked, a bit haughtily, as if she was angered that this information had not been revealed, yet.

"Juliet Bouligarde. One of my best." The King spoke. "She will be attending the meetings from now on." His authoritative tone dared the woman to argue, as she had looked ready and willing to do. "Now, obviously we need to raise the security of the Citadel. Especially if a lowly group of Horde soldiers could pierce through like this." He continues, looking around the table.

"We have been working on some alterations to abominations that may be of use. We could station some at the gates." One man spoke up. Nyteshayde could easily recognize him as a necromancer from the fleshworks. "And we are working on resurrecting the bones of some fallen giants that should prove useful."

"I can have more of my own come in to watch the skies." Another man spoke up in an accent that caught Nyteshayde's attention. As she looked to him she was surprised to see that he had large horns sprouting from his head and narrow slitted pupils in his bright yellow eyes. She had never seen this man before. The King nodded, and the group took this as a silent cue to move on to other issues."I've also noticed that the Alliance camp that was nearing the South Gates has begun to increase in number." The horned man continued. "By my understanding, there is talk of them being joined by a small Horde camp just south of my temple. They have finally decided to unite to attack the Citadel, M'Lord."

"Have Horde forces arrived, yet?" The King asked simply, and the man shook his head no. "Then, for the time being, let them plot."

"We should be wiping them out." Another man spoke up, looking between the king and the original speaker. "Before they decide to take action against the gates. The Citadel has already seen one attack. We are vulnerable." The King simply chuckled.

"Don't be a fool, they wouldn't make such a rash decision. Vulnerable or not they will wait until they have a set plan."

"I agree with him." The woman spoke up again. "We should use them as a warning to all thet there is no use fighting the power of the scourge."

"I am sure our King has a good enough reason for waiting." Nyteshayde hadn't noticed him standing in the shaded corner of the room, and flinched at the sound of his voice. Kel' Thuzad. The King simply nodded.

"What purpose, then? They increase in number as we speak. They should be stopped. Surely some sort of action should be taken. What is the use of waiting until they are prepared to attack?" Another face that Nyteshayde couldn't put a name to.

"I'm sure that the majority of us agree that it seems foolish to sit by and watch as they prepare, when there is so much we could do." The King cast a glare to this man. It seemed as if Nyteshayde was the only one who sat in silence as the debate went on, and they noticed.

"Well, considering we've got a fresh mind among us, perhaps her opinion would be worthy of consideration." The man with the strange accent said, looking to Nyteshayde.

"I... Agree with our King." She said, a bit startled when he had asked her opinion. The woman snorted.

"How typical. Is this the reason you brought her here? To back your suggestions like the obedient dog she is?" Nyteshadye narrowed her eyes.

"I am capable of my own thoughts." Nyteshayde shot. "I believe no action is the best action. If they want to gather more force, we should let them. It only means more that we can call into our forces from their corpses." Nyteshayde defended. "Why attack now and receive only a handfull of fresh ghouls and knights when we could get far more if we simply wait a while? Especially when they are walking so willingly into our grasp."

"And by waiting, make it harder on ourselves when we have to fight them? The Citadel has suffered enough." A man said, gaining Nyteshayde's attention.

"As long as we are prepared for the fight, we will be fine. And this would make up for the numbers we lost." Nyteshayde said, and the man sat back, defeated.

"Very well, no action will be taken." The man with the accent nodded.

The meeting didn't last much longer after that, due to the pressing time in making the Citadel safe again. They hadn't had any more heated arguments and, therefore, her opinion wasn't called on again. Though, something told her she had gained respect from a few of them from her defense. After a quick scheduling of their next meeting, everyone began to depart.

"Good work." The King said to her as they left the room. "Come with me." Without hesitation, she followed him as he walked through the halls. "I didn't think they would call on you on your opinion until you had attended more meetings."

"Why did you have me go?" She asked, looking up to him as they walked.

"Because you're a fighter. You have strong opinions and you stick to them. I can count on you to tell it how it is. Which is more than I can say for many of them." They turned into his chambers and she rose a brow in slight question as he closed the door behind them. "Help me with this." He said as he gestured to his armor. She couldn't help the track her mind took as the memories of their night together rushed back. The King still hadn't acknowledged it and, therefore, neither did she. She moved foreward obediently and helped him unhook clasps and ease off the armor. It was then that she understood. Despite how he presented himself in the public eye, his wounds from the raid against the Citadel still hurt. She couldn't imagine bearing the wounds he did, let alone dawning the heavy plate armor and striding about as if she was fine. She wouldn't have been able to do it. Once his armor was off, he moved for his desk and pulled from it a bottle of wine and two glasses. She smiled as he poured one and handed it to her before taking a seat with his own and going over the maps that lay out on the wooden surface. She drank hers as she stood by the large window overlooking the Icecrown's frosted lands. The sky was starting to darken into night, causing the snow to take on an eerie glow. Her gaze shifted between the view outside and the King at his desk, who was crossing off some places on the map and circling others, judging by what new the meeting had inspired with a look of great concentration on his face. She couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto her face when he glanced up, feeling her eyes on him. It faded into a look of concern, however when she noticed a blood spot seeping through his shirt slowly. She hadn't noticed that before.

"How long has it been since you changed your bandaging?" She asked, and he followed her gaze to the red stain. He shrugged, looking back to his maps.

"I haven't had the time." At this, she frowned. She set down her wine and moved to the nightstand, where she had set some fresh bandages when she had to mend him after the raid. She grabbed them and then turned, moving towards him. He smirked as she stood, waiting. He swiveled his chair and pulled his shirt off as she moved around the desk. The bandages he had on were, indeed, the very ones she had wrapped his wounds in previously, and she sighed as she began removing them. Though the cuts looked a lot better than when she had initially seen them, they still looked raw and painful, and she took careful measures to patch them up again. She felt him watching her and felt uneasy, like he was scrutinizing her work. She finished his torso and moved on to his arms, which had many more wounds, though they were less severe. As she finished it was as though random impulse took over her body and she planted a kiss on the last wound she'd bandaged, causing him to chuckle. Feeling foolish and blushing slightly, she tried to turn, but he caught her and pulled her forward, pressing his lips to hers. She could feel her heart flutter as he did so and took a moment to register before returning the action, a bit unsure of herself. As she did so, he moved his hand from her arm to wrap around her lower back, pulling her to straddle him in the chair. She tensed in surprise and he smirked as he broke their kiss, eyes locking with hers in a lusty gaze.

"Come, now, Juliet." He drawled, and a shiver went up her spine at the use of her true name. "It's not as if we haven't been in this position before."

**Alright, I'm too tired to stay up for hours to try to create a 'fun' scene so let your imagination wander :P. Again sorry this took so long. I got to about the time when her dress was made before I had to stop for a few days for some more pressing matters. Thanks for sticking with me as always, guys :). I'll try to post again soon.**


	8. Ch 7

**Looots of notes for this chappie**

**Wheeeee I own nothing but my OC's**

**There's a part in here that spawned from an in game quest I did and couldn't resist. Also, more skipping around cause it was that way in my rough draft and im not sure what to add in to make it longer. Very sorry. I'm going to rush the end of this first part (when I wrote this as a rough draft it was two seperate stories but im gonna run them together) because the second part is the one I spent more time on. It runs more smoothly in the second part. So this will be the last chapter of the first part fyi. Also, parts of this had to be rewritten and edited, as well, because when I reread it, the Lich King was far too OOC, and that just helped with the jumping around bit so, I promise this will get better after this chapter.**

**Also, I got a review from the last chapter wondering who the people in the Dark Council were. Well ive decided that 8 is the number I like so:**

**The Lich King, first and foremost of course. Kel' Thuzad and Nyteshayde, who's seats are on either side of the King. Next two in line are Drigonna and The Grand Widow Faerlina. (Drigonna is a character I made up as a sort of counter/enemy for the wyrmrest temple. He's the lord of the scourge dragonforce. And Faerlina is the chick from naxxramas in WoW.) Then there's Professor Putricide and Blood Queen Ana'Thel (both bosses from ICC in WoW).And Along with Putricide is a necromancer from Fleshwerks, Letum (someone I made up, dont look for him lol). Hope that helps :)**

**Another couple reviews I got said I rushed the 'lemon' scene. While this is kinda true yea I just wanted to clarify that it wasn't supposed to imply any sort of romance. Just a spur of the moment sexual impulse that was acted upon. To continue my train of thought caus I dont think anyone caught on to the actual meaning behind it (I was kind of vague cause I didn't write this from the king's pov,) the real emotion behind it was because Nyte was heading off to battle and therefor had the possibility of dieing, so basically it was to get it out of the way so he could just say he did it and have no regrets. Something along those lines. To reiterate, their sexual relationship really has nothing to do with love/romance from his perspective, just lust. Nyte, on the other hand,does get emotionally attached from it, but knows better than to think it means the same for him. Hope that helped explain why I rushed it a little :)**

**One last thing, the stages of death bit, for those of you who don't know what they are : denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. (though I dont imagine the Lich King as the fourth stage, depression, I do expect he ran through the rest of them upon hearing Nyte's news :P)**

* * *

It was nearing a year that she had been back at the Citadel. The council, while some had complained, had become accustomed to her presence during the monthly meetings. She had been accepted back into the ranks as if she had never left. Though, Kel' Thuzad had thrown a fit when he found out the truth that Nyteshayde had been in the raid that nearly destroyed the Citadel. The King, however, had clearly stated that he alone would decide those who were trustworthy and that Kel' Thuzad would have to act accordingly. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the Citadel, Nyteshayde and the King continued their affair, for lack of a better word. Despite the fact that her common sense was screaming at her inside, she found herself heeding the King's call when he asked her to his quarters. In truth, she enjoyed it far more than she safely should have. During the year, she had taken Kalzor's place as a trainer for the new Death Knight initiates. She loved the job. It made her feel like she was important, as if being accepted into the Dark Council hadn't done that for her already. One of the initiates in particular had caught Nyteshayde's attention. Her name was Arctala, a Draenei woman who had taken to Nyteshayde as a personal mentor. The two quickly became friends and therefore gave Nyteshayde someone to talk to. Nyteshayde had never truly had a real friend before, and it was a bit refreshing.

Nyteshayde sighed as she rooted through the closet in her chambers, tugging out the frost colored dress and dawning it, smoothing out a few miniscule creases. The council meetings, while, at first, were exciting, were now dreaded. Her temper was constantly tested, especially with the Grand Widow Faerlina, which she had learned was the aggravated woman she'd had a spat with in her first meeting. Kel' Thuzad, of course, would give her a run for her money on all her opinions and suggestions. There was one person on the council who was kind to her, however, and he wasn't truly a person at all. His name was Drigonna, and he was the ruler of the drakes and dragons associated with the scourge. He was the man with the strange accent that she had met at her first meeting. He attended the meetings in a more human form, seeing as how his large dragon one would not be able to fit in the council room, itself. As she entered the room she was met by a few smiles and handshakes before everyone began taking their seats. The meeting commenced with a vast majority of tedious subjects and seemed to droll on for hours before a rather fidgety man decided to take his turn to speak.

"Many Alliance and Horde soldiers have begun to discover the tunnel that leads beneath the Citadel, M'Lord." He began, gaining the King's attention quickly. "We fear they may venture into it and find your..." He trailed.

"I'll see to it." The King said, and Faerlina rose a brow.

"My King, surely this must be a great concern to you. Someone should see to it immediately." She said it with a small hint of question, as if she was volunteering to do so, herself. Nyteshayde was lost. She wasn't even aware that there was a way to get beneath the Citadel, let alone that the King had something hidden there.

"Very well... Juliet-" He began, turning to her. Before he could continue, both Faerlina and Kel' Thuzad scoffed.

"Surely there is someone more qualified..." Kel' Thuzad started.

"Is she even aware of what it is she's going to retrieve?" Faerlina cut in, angered. All of this only made Nyteshayde shift uncomfortably in her chair, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"This is not either of your decision." He said pointedly, then looked back to Nyteshayde, who immediately looked back in question. He briefly explained to her how to get to the tunnel and that she was looking for a crystal, which he had specifically told her not to touch directly because it would hurt her. With more questions rising and none being answered, she cast a glance around the room before nodding to the King and leaving the room, hearing Faerlina start up again as she did so. As the followed the Kings directions she was brought outside the citadel, into the grounds below. Her first thought upon seeing the tunnel was that it looked more like a hole. A deep hole. As she glanced down she felt her stomach flip. There was so much cool air and fog trapped within it that she couldn't even see the bottom, let alone what may be waiting inside of it. She glanced around quickly, as if there would be another grand opening that would look more inviting than this one. When she found none, she sighed. There was only one way down. With a deep breath of preparation, she jumped. She felt as though she was falling forever, and a scream balled up in her chest that she refused to let out. Then, she was enveloped in a piercing cold, causing her to exhale her breath and scramble to the surface of a small lake. She took a few deep breaths and mentally adjusted herself to the chill before scanning the water. He had said there would be water, she wasn't sure why she thought it would be anything above freezing temperature. It didn't take her long to spot the dark crystal near the bottom of the lake, and she quickly dove for it, anxious to be out of the water. As she approached it, however, it looked increasingly less like a crystal, and more like a hunk of ice with something locked inside. Unable to bear te cold any longer, she death gripped it over. She was careful as her hand touched the ice, but the gloves she wore seemed to have enough to them that it didn't hurt her. She swam quickly to the edge of the lake and caught her breath before lifting the ice to look at it and she instantly recognized it for what it truly was. A heart, trapped inside the layers of ice. It was as if she couldn't process the information at the same time as breathing. She examined it carefully, dumbfounded. Finally, she looked up to the tunnel she'd fallen from as sounds from above echoed down it. She glanced quickly around the enclosure before spotting the portal the King had told her about and went through it.

She entered the room and welcome warmth surrounded her as Drigonna sent a spell her way to dry her off. She payed this no mind, however, as she approached the King. The expression in her eyes was all but obvious that she was stunned. He took it from her and gave her a look as if to tell her not to say something foolish as a group of others entered the room with a heavy metal box. She watched as the heart was closed inside and the King muttered a few instructions to the groups apparent leader. The meeting was called after this, and there were a few goodbyes as the council members departed. The King moved for the door but paused as Drigonna approached Nyteshayde.

"M'Lady." He began. "How long has it been since you've gone to visit a doctor?"

"Not in years... I haven't felt ill enough. Why?" She asked. Dragons, she knew, had an exemplary ability to sense things such as sickness and she was instantly struck with concern.

"You may want to see one soon." He said. "Is there one within the Citadel?"

"Yes." The King cut in, and Drigonna nodded. He gave a quick bow to the King and a small smile to Nyteshayde before he, too, left the Citadel.

"Your heart?" She finally erupted, looking to the King in shock. "I really would have appreciated some sort of warning if it was going to be _any_ organ." The King ignored her outbusrt however, and only motioned for her to follow him from the room. He lead her down the halls in silence, causing her mind to fester over the events beneath the Citadel and the words she'd had with the Dragon Lord. They stopped before a room and he turned to her, startling her slightly as se had been watching the floor.

"I have matters to tend to. Find me when you're done." He said with a nod to the room. After this short instruction, he began down the hallway without another word, and she looked into the room in question.

"May I help you?" A man called from one side. She instantly recognized him as the doctor the King had referred to, and she took a few cautious steps into the large room.

"I'm... not really sure. I was told I should come see you." She tried, and he motioned her over with a smile

The doctor had poked and prodded her and asked relentless questions before he gave his diagnosis, and she left the room with a look of shock, wandering through the halls. She had looked for the King, but wasn't able to find him. This both relaxed her and unnerved her at once. After a while more of searching, she decided upon going back to her room to change out of the dress she'd been wearing the entire day. She couldn't pick herself from the edge of her bed once she was done. Her thoughts trapped her there, leaving her feeling slightly like a caged animal.

"Nyte?" Arctala called before entering the room. When the Draenei got no reply from her Blood Elf friend, she cautiously entered the room to take a seat beside her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pregnant." Nyteshayde said suddenly, looking over to Arctala. She had to get it off her chest, tell someone.

"What?" Arctala gasped. "When did you find this out?"

"Earlier today." She paused. "I don't know what to do."

"Well... Are you happy about it?" Arctala tried, unable to read Nyteshayde well enough through her blank, still slightly shocked expression.

"I'm not sure, yet." Nyteshayde shrugged.

"Have you told anyone, yet? I mean, surely you won't be able to continue fighting in your condition. I mean...Have you spoken to the King yet?" At this, Nyteshayde flinched slightly.

"I wasn't able to find him."

"Oh, he's just returned." Arctala said. "I actually came to find you because he was asking about you. I nearly forgot with.. Well, the news you gave me." She paused at Nyetshayde's hesitation. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Nyteshayde answered with her version of a reassuring smile to her friend. That was it, she had to go talk to him.

She sighed to herself as she rose to her feet and made her way from the room. He was in his study, as he usually was, and he already looked agitated, causing her anxiety to grow as she approached him. Their conversation hadn't exactly gone well. When she had finally worked up the nerve to tell him what the doctor had said, he had gone through what could best be described as the stages of death. Of course, the majority of this was spent in denial. Once he finally accepted it, however, she had been ordered to turn over her armor and weapons and her things were moved to his quarters. Arctala, being Nyteshayde's only true friend, had been told to look after her when the King, himself, was busy. Arctala then put two and two together and was slightly shocked and intimidated by the answer she got. Many others had been told to tend to her needs with no questions asked, though they had many and were never told why. He had taken the liberty of alerting those who had needed to know, which mainly consisted of those on the Dark Council, and she was no longer allowed outside of the Citadel, which caused her every day routine to become quite boring rather quickly. Her mind even pushed it as far as to compare herself to a caged animal, with nothing that she could to do change it. Though during the months of her pregnancy she quickly realized there would be no possible way to fit into her armor, anyway. When she finally began to show, the others within the Citadel began to catch on. At least she'd had people to talk to, up to that point. Gossip, however, was imminent no matter where you were and it didn't take long before those who used to keep her company were avoiding her as though their lives depended on it. If it hadn't been for Arctala's, all be it cautious visits, Nyteshayde would more than likely have gone insane from the treatment. Even with Artctala's support, Nyteshayde still found herself wandering the halls of the Citadel, lost in her thoughts. This was what she was doing when the Citadel suddenly erupted into boisterous yells, orders, and what appeared to be explosions. Her eyes widened in surprise as she entered the main room and was met by many others bustling about hurriedly. From bits and pieces of yelled conversation, she learned that the Citadel was under attack. Just then, another Death Knight ran past, his heavy plate armor slamming into her shoulder and knocking her backwards. She cursed loudly and nearly fell before someone caught her.

"You really shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." Arctala's voice rose from behind her.

"What's going on?" Nyteshayde asked, turning to face the Draenei.

"Horde and Alliance have banned together. They're attacking the Wrath Gate." She explained briefly as she ushered Nyteshayde back down the halls and into the King's quarters. After a quick goodbye, Arctala was off again and Nyteshayde swore. She hated nothing more than how useless she felt. She made her way to the window to see many Knights leaving the Citadel for the gate. Though it was impossible to tell who they were, for how high above them she was. They appeared to be nothing more than dark specs against the contrasting snow and ice. There was definitely a lot of commotion at the gate, itself, with bright lights of explosions beyond it. With a sudden wave of pain, she lurched forward, gripping the windowsill with one hand as the other flew to her stomach in a wince. Of course this would be the time she went into labor, when she was left alone in the Citadel.

**So, there was actually like another couple of pages more to this, but it was mostly useless space filler stuff, and very poorly written. I just wanted to get this chapter done and over with so, to clarify things since I will be jumping ahead 8 years starting next chapter... Nyteshayde had twins, a boy and a girl, named Silvahdonna (Silver) and Drakkonus (Drakkon). Of course, I am a little sad about skipping over the last part of this just because of the reaction/ retort between the King and Nyte about it having been twins, so im going to share that with you now. It makes me smile :**

"_**Twins?" She hadn't heard him enter, and was surprised by his sudden presence. As she opened her eyes, she saw him standing near the foot of the bed, his gaze shifting between her and the twins. Nyteshayde gave a simple nod, slightly disturbed by the lack of emotion in his features. This was apparently more readable than she though, however, as his eyes caught back with hers he sighed. "What is it that you want from me, Juliet?"**_

_** "Some form of emotion would be nice." She replied quietly, and flinched slightly when he scoffed.**_

_** "Alright, what emotion would you like to see?" He asked, emphasizing the word. "Am I supposed to be happy? Overjoyed about something I never wanted or planned for? I was pressing my luck allowing one. And two? The hellions will tear the place apart."**_

_** "Well," She shot as she found her voice, glaring back into his eyes. "Which one of them would you like me to dispose of, M'Lord?" She wasn't sure if this had struck a chord within his, or whether her eruption had simply shocked him into silence, but they sat in silence for a while before a soft coo rose and both pairs of eyes fell to it's source.**_

_** "What are their names?" He asked suddenly, and she looked up to him. There it was, the faint spark of humanity he tried t keep hidden.**_

**Alright, now chapter = over. I'll try to post again either tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	9. Quick word

**So I was a little discouraged with the last review I got and debated whether or not to continue. Then I decided that if I cant take criticism then I shouldn't have never posted this to begin with. I mean, not everyone is going to like my ideas and whatnot but I cant let that wreck my life. So, yes I know this is farfetched in many ways, and I know that I am WAAAY off the storyline/timeline of blizzard's actual idea but this is a story (I actually figured this since I began writing). A fanfiction. It's not supposed to be real. But, if it helps you with the timeling fail I have going on here, dont assume everything is going on like right now. Let it stretch into the future for you if it bothers you so isn't real, it's a made up story I started writing when I was bored one day. Im posting/ writing this because it amuses me, and I know I like to read other stories like this so I cant be the only one, right? So for those of you who like it, thank you :) and for those of you who don't, thats ok. I know im not the best story writer or whatever but im not forcing you to read it and im certainly not forcing you to enjoy it :). **

**Anyway, my apologies to those who are actually reading this and enjoying it, I've decided to start up again and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	10. Ch 8

**Alright, as I said in the last chapter, I'm skipping ahead 8 years. This is simply because I can't (I have tried and failed) write infants into stories. From this point on the plot line should run smoother than the first part of this. Also, I originally rough drafted this entire thing as two separate stories, and this is the beginning of the second one, so sorry if I reiterate things a bit. Also, I'm working on the sequel to this in rough draft form, so of course my mind will be more focused on that, sadly enough I'm no multitasker. So the rest of this story will just be taken straight from my rough draft, which after rereading I admit there are a few holes, but it will work together better than my previous chapters.**

* * *

**I own nothing but my OC's**

A fire was lit in the large sitting room, casting a peaceful glow over the area that could be construed as deceiving, had they known the place was inside the Icecrown Citadel. Two children were fighting over what appeared to be a decaying zombie near the back of the room. The girl had thick, cury raven locks that hung to her shoulders, her bangs tucked behind her long, elven ears. Her icy blue eyes were locked to the boy's bright green ones in a glare as they argued. The boy was only a shade taller with white-blonde hair that also ended near his shoulders, but was nowhere near as curly. He was not nearly as animated as the girl, simply standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Nearby, occupying a long couch, sat Nyteshayde and Arctala, chatting to each other with smiles.

"I thought twins were supposed to get along." Nyteshayde sighed. Glancing over to the two children. "I mean, my cousins were twins and they would always finish each others sentences and laugh together."

"It's sibling rivalry, Nyte. There's nothing you can do to prevent that." Arctala chuckled. Suddenly, a squeak of surprise sounded from the girl and both women looked over to see her on the floor, supposedly pushed by her brother.

"Silvahdonna, Drakkonus, Stop fighting or neither of you can play with Rot." Nyteshaqyde said firmly.

"Silver started it." Drakkonus called back.

"I don't care who started it." Nyteshayde interrupted as Silvahdonna opened her mouth to argue. "Stop fighting."

"So," Arctala spoke up, gaining back Nyteshayde's attention. "Are you still going to have me watch them, this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have to meet with the Council.. Pretty soon, here actually. I would have forgotten if you hadn't said something."

"It's not a problem. Valder was just curious, is all." Arctala assured with a smile.

"Well, make sure he knows I apologize for stealing you away from him to watch the twins once a month." Nyteshayde chuckled. "How are you and Valder doing?"

"We're doing fine." Arctala nodded. "I think I've finally gotten him to admit his feelings for me." She grinned, then seemed to give Nyteshayde a look as if to retaliate the question.

"Arc... You know it's complicated." Nyteshayde answered with a shrug. "Why are you expecting anything to change? I don't."

"Well, I thought something would change once you bore his children... I mean, Everyone knows, now. Why does he still act like this isn't relevant?" Arctala asked, and Nyeshayde sighed, giving another slight shrug. It was no use trying to get her friend to see it for what it was. "Who is that?" She asked suddenly, and Nyteshayde followed her gaze to a Night Elf Death Knight in the other room, looking a bit lost.

"I've never seen him before." Nyteshayde said, giving Arctala a quick look before getting to her feet and starting towards the stranger. "Can I help you?" She tried, and he turned to face her in slight surprise. Then, he smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Greetings, M'lady." He offered. "I was instructed to come to the Council meeting, though it's been years since I've been in the Citadel."

"Oh." She smiled. "Right this way." She hadn't been keeping track of the time and realized that they were, in fact, on the verge of being late. After a call to Arctala, she lead the Night Elf down the halls and into the council room, where many were already seated. The Night Elf gave her a nod in thanks and she gave a small smile back before taking her seat. It took no time at all for the remainder of the council members to arrive and take their seats, the Night Elf finding his place among the table in a vacant chair.

"So, you're Drigonna's replacement, then?" The King spoke, looking to the Night Elf.

"Yes, Sir. My name is Kil'sha Darkwing, of the Dragonflight branch." The Night Elf announced with a nod.

"What happened to Drigonna?" Nyteshayde spoke up, looking between the King and Kil'sha in concern. Drigonna, the dragon ruler, had become a close friend to her.

"He is currently recovering from a battle from earlier this week." Kil'sha said. "He should recover just fine, though it may take a while." He then turned his attention back to the King. "His enemies believe him to be dead. He wants them to keep thinking this until he is fully recovered, He has asked me to fill in for him for the next few months."

"Very well." The King nodded.

"Why would a dragon appoint a lowly Death Knight to speak for him, instead of another of his kind?" Faerlina asked harshly, looking to Kil'sha.

"You will have to ask him that upon his return, M'lady." Kil'sha spoke politely. Faerlina moved to speak again, but the King interrupted.

"I am sure Drigonna has a good reason to trust him, therefor you should not concern yourself." He said. Faerlina leaned back in her chair, silent, but still looking fierce and suspicious. They continued their meeting with talk of enemy camps and numbers, of courses of action to take, then, suddenly, a small, strange looking ghoul jumped onto the table, causing many to jump back a bit in surprise. It squawked loudly, opening it's mouth much wider than it should have physically been able to, nearly big enough to swallow someone whole.

"What the hell is that thing?" Faerlina asked, looking in the direction of the necromancers.

"It's not one of ours." One spoke, inspecting the ghoul.

"Drakkonus." The King called, and the boy cautiously appeared from around the doorway, looking guilty.

"Sorry." He muttered as he approached the table.

"This ghoul is yours?" The necromancer asked, and Drakkonus nodded. "Who created it?"

"I did." The ghoul gave another chirp and leapt from the table to scatter to Drakkonus's side. It was no bigger than a small Nightsaber and similar in appearance, save for a much longer snout.

"How did you makie it capable of unhinging it's jaw?"

"I studied snake's jaws and used the same method." The necromancer looked impressed and it brought a smile to Drakkonus's face.

"For what purpose did you make it?" He asked.

"To scare my sister." Drakkonus shrugged, and the necromancer chuckled.

"Drakkon, honey, why don't you go play, alright?" Nyteshayde said, and he nodded before leaving the room, the ghoul trailing behind.

"Does he do things like that often?" The necromancer asked, looking to Nyteshayde.

"There were only two others that I'm aware of."

"He could be quite useful in Fleshwerks." He suggested, and the King scoffed.

"He's eight years old."

"I'm not suggesting to bring him there. Only to incorperate his ideas." He paused. "WE could use some fresh ideas."

"Talk to him about it after the meeting." The King said before carrying on the conversation that had been interrupted.

Nyteshayde watched as the necromancer spoke to Drakkonus, whose smile seemed to grow by the second as he nodded. After a while more of talking, the necromancer gestured to Nyteshayde and Drakkonus ran over.

"I want to go see it!" He exclaimed, and Nyteshayde rose a brow. "Fleshwerks." He clarified.

"I don't think-" She began.

"Please?" He tried, doing his best to look as pathetic as he could. Nyteshayde sighed, leading him outside and calling down a Frostwyrm. They walked around Fleshwerks for quite a few hours as Nyteshayde did her best to explain the different stations and purposes. Drakkonus marveled at the labs and equipment/ talking to some of the alchemists and necromancers stationed there to find out the different purposes. He inspected a few ghouls there, as well, even noting a few things they could do to make them more dangerous. As it got dark, he had been reluctant to return to the Citadel, but ran off as soon as they landed to brag to his sister about where he had been. Nyteshayde smiled, she had never seen him so excited. Then, she set off to find the King. He was in his study, looking over a few pieces of parchment and she stood patiently until he glanced up to her in a silent invitation to speak.

"Letum spoke with Drakkon and he wanted to see the Fleshwerks so I took him to look around a while." She announced, and he nodded before going back to his work. "He's pretty excited about this." She smiled.

"He understands that he won't be able to work in Fleshwerks until he is older, yes?" The King spoke.

"He's not happy about it, but, yes, he understands." After this comment was more silence, and Nyteshayde quietly made her way for the door, deciding not to interrupt his work further.

"Nyteshayde." The use of her fighter name struck up instant concern in her. For the past eight years, he had taken to calling her by her true name, Juliet. She looked back, but he hadn't looked back up to her. "This needs to stop." He didn't need to explain, she understood perfectly. He finally looked up to her and she nodded before leaving the room.


	11. Ch 9

**I own nothing but my OC's**

**notes for this chapter: first of all. I am well aware that the walking on water abilities are dashed in game when you attack/get attacked, but I like it better this way. I can imagine battles raging on on water, it would be epic. Secondly, Kil'sha is cheesy and pathetic and I did this on purpose. He's supposed to be a kind of knight in shining armor because it will add effect later on in the story. Bear with it. It's unbelievable lame sometimes but it does have a purpose. Also, I am very aware that I am fail at action scenes, and I apologize for that, too.**

She had been spending her free time in the training room, as of late. It gave her time to tone up on her skills and, because it was usually vacant for the most part, it gave her a place to reflect upon herself. Although her world had been completely changed by his one simple statement, it changed nothing for anyone else. Nearly everyone was under the impression that the birth of the twins was caused by a single mishap, and therefore new nothing of the truth. This was how he had wanted it. Arctala was truly the only outsider who knew what had really been going on, and she hadn't been of any help in the situation. Her bright solution was for Nyteshayde to confront the King, though Nyteshayde knew this would only result in further problems. Arctala didn't understand the inner workings of it all like Nyteshayde did. The Draenei also had her mind set on coaxing Nyteshayde to talk about it, not understanding that the Blood Elf didn't really have anything to vent. She didn't want to talk about it, she simply wanted to deal with it on her own, for it was her own problem. She did so by avoiding any direct contact with the King unless necessary. This alone was quickly trying on her mind, however, for she hadn't, to her knowledge, been removed from the Dark Council, and another meeting was scheduled for the next day.

"Alright." Arctala's voice came suddenly from behind Nyteshayde, causing her to jump in surprise. "We need to get you out of here and do something. Come with me." With that, she snatched Nyteshayde's arm and tugged her outside. They ended up in a calm area beside the lake in Sholozar Basin, resting against a large tree.

"So, now that we're away from the Citadel, will you please talk to me about all of this?" Arctala started, and Nyteshayde rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why you're making this out to be worse than it is." The Blood Elf sighed. "I don't want to talk about it because I already knew it was eventually going to happen." She explained briefly as she rose to her feet and tugged off her armor, leaving herself in a simple cloth shirt and pants. With a pointed look to Arctala, she dove into the lake. The threshers within were hostile, but knew well enough to pick a fight they couldn't win and simply gave gurgling hisses at Nyteshayde's intrusion and swam away. She had to hand it to Arctala, the basin was a wonderful place to escape the citadel. The heat was well welcomed, and there were never too many adventurers there. It was a calming, quiet place and Nyteshayde appreciated it. After a while, Arctala, too, discarded her armor on the bank and jumped into the still waters. It was as if they lost all cares in the world as they swam around the lake, laughing and chatting about everything and nothing in particular at the same time. It was a welcome retreat from their usual duties before battle cries rang out from the cliffs above and a group of alliance dove down on flying mounts, blocking the Death Knights from their armor on shore. Nyteshayde cursed, jumping from the water and creating an ice path below her to stand on the lake's surface.

"Surrender. You are out matched." One called, and Nyteshayde scoffed.

"I will give you one warning. Leave now and spare your loved ones the heartache of your death." Nyteshayde spat venomously, earning a curious look from Arctala while the alliance simply chuckled at her threat. With one quick movement, she death gripped him into the water at her feet and froze him in place. "These threshers can smell the scourge on my friend and I. They know better than to attack us. You, however, are a welcome meal." Sure enough, the monsters below had taken note of the trapped man. He looked to them, then up at Nyteshayde, wide eyed. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" Another called back from the shore, and the man at Nyteshayde's feet gave a slight whimper.

"You sentence one of your own to death, and you say we are heartless?" Nyteshayde laughed. Arctala had leapt up, then, to stand on a patch of ice as Nyteshayde did, though she still seemed uncertain of the challenge before them. Then, one of the enemies ran out onto the water and, without a second's pause, Nyteshayde dashed for him, as well. They met half way and he wildly swung his weapon. Nyteshayde ducked quickly and brought her leg to swing into his, knocking him down. While he was down, Nyteshayde stomped on his wrist, causing him to drop his sword into the waters below. Nyteshayde dove in after it, but he was right behind her. In an attempt to slow her down, he snatched onto her hair and pulled, making her wince and nearly inhale the water. She whipped around to bring her fist to his throat, making him gasp and cough, starting to drwon as he tried to flail his way to the surface. Nyteshayde made it to his sword and quickly swam at him, swinging the blade and decapitating him. As Nyteshayde resurfaced, she noticed that Arctala had made a break for their armor and called out to her before tossing the sword. Arctala gratefully caught it in mid air and used it to block oncoming weapons. Nyteshayde took Arctala's distraction to rais her arms above her head and call forth ancient ghouls from the shoreline. As they rose, they began to tear through the nearby soldiers and Nyteshayde ran to Arctala's aid, grabbing up a fallen axe as she did so. After a while of fighting to the best of their ability, Nyteshayde heard a noise from above them that she instantly recognized. She snatched Arctala and jumped back into the lake, swimming down to the bottom. A loud crash sounded and shook the earth around them as blue flames ran over the surface of the lake. After a moment's pause, the death knights surfaces with gasps for air.

"Are you two alright?" A man called as he landed a frostwyrm on the bank. The alliance who had seen the skeletal dragon in time had fled, and the rest lay dead around them as Nyteshayde and Arctala made their way to shore.

"Nothing that a few bandages won't fix." Arctala said. As Nyteshayde neared, she was slightly surprised to see that the man an the Frostwyrm was the Night Elf she had met a month previously. Kil'sha.

"If you two need a lift back to the Citadel, I'm sure we can all manage to fit on here." Kil'sha said as Nyteshayde and Arctala re-dawned their armor. At his suggestion, Arctala gave a nervous glance to Nyteshayde. Arctala hated flying, and she hated Frostwyrms. But, it was the fastest way to return and Nyteshayde gave a reassuring smile to her uneasy friend. She climbed onto the dragon's back and helped Arctala up to sit behind her, where she quickly clung to Nyteshayde's waist in anxiety, causing the Blood Elf to laugh.

"Hang on." Kil'sha instructed, taking Nyteshayde's arms and wrapping them around his waist before the skeletal dragon darted into the air, leaving Arctala to cling tighter to Nyteshayde as she gave a shriek of surprise. The Icecrown was only one region over, and therefor the flight was short.

"Thank you." Arctala said as she quickly and gratefully jumped from the Frostwyrm's back and began for the door. Nyteshayde followed afterwards, giving her thanks in the form of a small nod of appreciation.

"Juliet, right?" He asked,recalling from the last meeting he had attended.

"Yes." She nodded, looking back to him.

"What have you got planned after tomorrow's meeting?" He asked, and Nyteshayde gave a slight shrug. "Would you like to come have lunch with me?" At this, Arctala smirked and nudged Nyteshayde.

"She'd love to." Arctala said.

"Great." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded before taking off, and Nyteshayde gave a slight glare to Arctala.

"What?" She chuckled. "He's a gentleman."

"Considering he saved our lives, I'll write this off as a thank you lunch." Nyteshayde said as they entered the Citadel. Nyteshayde hesitated when she spied the King standing near the large fireplace, speaking with a few higher ranked death knights. Despite how she tried to present herself in front of everyone else, she was, in fact, devistated.

"Mum!" Silvahdonna squealed, and the King glanced back to see her. Nyteshayde quickly averted her gaze to the eight year old running towards her and smiled as the girl leapt into her arms for a hug. "Where did you guys go?"

"Just for a walk." Nyteshayde replied. "To Scholozar Basin, just over the hill."

"I waited up for you so I could say goodnight." Silvahdonna said with a smile as she released her mother and was set back on her feet. Nyteshayde nodded, taking Silvahdonna's hand and leading her back to her room. Nyteshayde tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead before they said a quick goodnight and Nyteshayde turned out the lights. She had no desire to go back to the main room. Instead, she made her way onto the outer walkways outside. She watched the lands of icecrown as she went. Despite the time, ghouls, abominations and other unworldly creations still bustled about far below. She found herself at the end of one of the paths and sat, legs dangling over the edge, swinging them just slightly. This was a habit of hers, it made her feel slightly like a child again. Back in a more care free time before her life was bombarded by death and destruction. As her mind wandered and she watched the dark clouds rolling in the distance, she felt a lone tear roll over her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away, slightly ashamed, but this action only seemed to cause more to fall. There was really no use fighting it, she knew it would break her down eventually. At least she could take comfort in the fact that it happened somewhere secluded, where no one else would see. With this thought, she tucked her knees to her chest and held them there as she cried. She was surprised at how much stress the simple action was able to diminish. Once she felt she had gotten it all out of her system, she released her knees and dried her cheeks with the end of her cloak. It was then that she heard shouts, not too far in the distance, and her eyes snapped up to the skies to see many flying mounts headed straight for the Citadel.

"Shit!" She hissed, leaping to her feet and running back inside as fast as they could carry her. She burst into the main room where all eyes fell on her in curiosity at her frantic state. "Incoming at the north gates." She called out. It was surprising how quickly everyone jumped into action. They unsheathed weapons and ran to defend. Without waiting for orders, Nyteshayde dashed down the hallway, turning into one of the rooms.

"Drakkon, honey, wake up." She tried, kneeling by the bed and gently shaking the boy. He roused with a grunt and gave his mother a questioning look. "Come with me. We need to go to your sister's room."

"Are we under attack?" Drakkonus asked, sitting up. She had talked to the twins on several occasions about the course of action to take if the Citadel were to be assaulted. They were both to stay in Silvahdonnas's room, because it was nearer to the middle of the Citadel and, therefor, more protected. Nyteshayde simply nodded, helping him up and leading him down the hallway. He stopped her as she opened the door to Silvahdonna's room. "I want to help." He tried.

"No, Drakkonus, you're too young." She said, nodding for him to get in the room.

"Please, I know I can do something to help!"

"Absolutely not." Nyteshayde said firmly.

"But-"

"Listen to your mother." The King's voice rose from behind Nyteshayde, making her jump slightly. Drakkonus opened his mouth to protest, but the look the King gave him made him think otherwise.

"Yes, Sir." Drakkonus sighed before entering the room, Nyteshayde closing and locking the door behind him.

"Come with me. I need you on a Frostwyrm." The King said as he started down the hallway, dawning his helm. Nyteshayde silently fell in line behind him with a group of other Death Knights and, as they stepped outside, the King called down the skeletal dragons. As they mounted, the Frostwyrms shot into the air quickly towards the on-comers, as if sensing the purpose of their flight. A large battle was also ensuing on the walkway below, where some had already landed. Nyteshayde demanded the Dragon to fly down, swiping out a large group of them with it's tail before returning to the air to knock down those still on mounts. It was loud, to say the least. All the wyrms around her were snarling and growling while breathing fire and clawing at the enemy. Below, the clashing of weapons, battle-cries and howls of anguish echoed in the crisp air. Nyteshayde hated the noise, it always brought back the memories of her hometown's attack years ago. In a split second of distraction, the Frostwyrm below her howled in pain and fell, jolting the Blood Elf from it's back and making her gasp, squeezing her eyes shut. At the hight she had been at, she would be lucky to survive the fall. Then, she hit something hard, knocking the breath out of her momentarily. She opened her eyes to first realize that she was still in the air. Upon further study, she was on another Frostwyrm. The King's Frostwyrm. As it jolted foreward, back into the fight, she hurriedly clung to his waist to keep from falling again. He was definitely the most successful of those in the air. He was using the wyrm to attack while dealing blows with the Frostmourne at the same time, taking them down quickly. Following his lead, she unhooked ther axe and began to swing at those she could reach. She missed nearly half the swings she took, but continued her efforts, none the less. Feeling brave, she swung her legs around the wrym, sitting back to back with the King to attack those behind them. This along improved her accuracy, having full movement of her arms. As she noticed another Wyrm fall, she quickly death-gripped it's rider onto another's wyrm. He glanced up to her and took note of what she was doing and followed her influence.

Nyteshayde stole a glance to the battle below to see that they were swiftly advancing on the Citadel. She kicked the dragon, telling it to swoop down to the walkway. As it landed, it swiped it's claws at the enemy and breathed blasts of fire over the crowd. Nyteshayde leapt from it's back, raising a few ghouls from fallen soldiers as she went, axe poised to attack, into the fight. She swung her axe madly, cutting down those in her path as she searched through the soldiers. She found them easily, the enemy healers, and froze them in place before causing a circle of cloudy, red disease at their feet. A group of other Death Knights noticed this and came to assist. Once the healers were taken care of, it was easy to overpower the rest. Those on wyrms landed and dismounted as the remaining enemies in the air retreated, knowing they were beaten.


	12. Ch 10

**Sorry for taking so long to upload. My husband and I recently moved back to my mothers for the time being and im hooked up to her very slow and unreliable internet so im not going to be able to upload these ****chapters** **as I write them. **

**Alright, so there was a suggestion made to me in my reviews that I am going to take. Since im so far from the storyline of Warcraft anyway, this story is now to be looked t as an alternate universe. Because, let me tell you, it will get a lot worse as far as going off cannon here. Thought I should make a note so you guys understand.**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

"Good evening Milady." Kil'sha's voice interrupted Nyteshayde's thoughts and she glanced up from the table to see him approaching.

"Good evening." She repeated with a nod and smile.

"How have you been?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I've had worse days." She replied. Their conversation was cut short as the remainder of the council members arrived and took their seats and the meeting came to a start.

"We've set up bases on the mountain range as you requested, my King." One began. "They have been ordered to report directly to the Citadel should something seem out of the ordinary." The King nodded, then looked to Kil'sha.

"What of Drigonna's progress?" He asked.

"He feels he should be able to attend the next meeting." Kil'sha replied.

"How are your forces?"

"More have flown in from Dragonblight. We should be able to hold our own very well."

"Speaking of more forces..." A necromancer jumped in, gaining the King's attention. "Drakkonus's ideas have proven to be quite useful. I was wondering if you would like some of our newest creations to be stationed along the pathways to the Citadel?"

"I will come inspect them after the meeting. If they are as good as you claim, then I will take it into consideration." The King spoke, and the necromancer nodded. The meeting didn't last far into the night as it usually did. It ended rather early, in fact, for the King had to visit the Fleshwerks and see to an issue in Naxxramus. As everyone began to dissipate, Kil'sha gave Nyteshayde a questioning look.

"Alright." She smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Dalaran." He said with a wide grin.

"Dalaran?" She asked skeptically.

"With so many Death Knight deserters these days, no one will notice that you and I are the real deal." He explained. Nyteshayde hesitated before nodding, and, after checking in with Arctala to keep watch on the twins, they left the Citadel. The floating city of Dalaran was a rather ritzy place, and also very crowded. After purchasing their food, they hopped over one of the city walls to sit on the very edge of the city, legs dangling over the edge. The view was amazing, as was the food, itself. Nyteshayde couldn't recall a time where she had eaten anything quite like it and she couldn't help but smile. It was a nice reprieve from her usual post back at the Citadel.

"So," Kil'sha said, gaining her attention. "How did you become a Death Knight?"

"Oh." She started, slightly surprised by the question. "My hometown was attacked when I was younger and the Lich King was impressed by my fighting skills. So he recruited me." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well, I was given the choice to either become a Death Knight, or have myself and my daughter killed." He said. "I chose the obvious."

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere!" Nyteshayde suddenly burst out, startling Kil'sha. "I remember taking your daughter to an alliance town, myself." Kil'sha smiled.

"And I thank you greatly for that." He nodded. "If it hadn't been for you, I doubt she would have lived." Nyteshayde smiled warmly. "After that, Lord Drigonna noticed what a herd worker I was and asked to have me join him and his kind at the temple. I've been there ever since." Nyteshayde nodded before looking over the edge. It certainly would be a long drop, it made her heart flutter just thinking about it. Kil'sha stood and offered Nyteshayde his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Do you trust me?" He asked, and she quirked a brow.

"You haven't given me a reason not to." At her answer, his smirk grew. Then, he jumped from the edge, pulling Nyteshayde after him and causing her to shriek in surprise. He laughed. A loud, thrill-filled laugh, and Nyteshayde couldn't help but join in. As they neared the ground, she let out another squeal and shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly, the momentum was stopped and her stomache flipped slightly. She felt herself sitting on something and Kil'sha's arm wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes in confusion to see that they were riding on the back of a great blue drake, who squawked as it flew upwards. Nyteshayde laughed again, and Kil'sha chuckled.

"I thought you were trying to kill us!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"I never took those risks before I became a Death Knight. But life without a dare devil attitude is boring." She grinned, nodding in agreement. They flew around for a while before heading towards Drigonna's temple upon Nyteshayde's request. She wanted to visit her dragon friend and see how he was doing. He was in his dragon form when they arrived, for faster healing purposes. His wings were torn, one horn was broken and his eye was white and dead with a large cut over it. Nyteshayde gasped, and Drigonna looked up. He transformed into his human disguise and smiled to her warmly.

"Nyteshayde, my dear. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you." She said, tring her best not to stare at his eye.

"Oh, I assure you, it isn't as horrendous as it seems." He tried. "How are the twins?"

"They're fine." She nodded. "Drakkon is working in Fleshwerks now."

"Good for him" Drigonna grinned. "He's a bright young lad. And how has Kil'sha been representing my kind?"

"He's doing a fine job." Nyteshayde replied with a smile to the Night Elf.

"Nice to hear." The dragon ruler nodded. "I need my rest, but your visit was very uplifting Nyteshayde. Thank you. Kil'sha, why don't you take her up to choose a riding drake?" Drigonna suggested, and Kil'sha nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Drigonna, but you don't have to-"

"Oh, nonsense. I'm sure I can spare one drake to a friend." He smiled. "I hope to be able to see you again, next month." He said before returning to his dragon form.

"Here, follow me." Kil'sha smiled, leading her away. They ascended a long spiral staircase until they stepped out onto a large, roofed balcony lined with sleeping drakes. "Whichever one you want." He said, gesturing to them. A few woke as she passed them, and she inspected each one generously. She had always found drakes to be such beautiful, majestic creatures. It was hard to choose. One gave a loud chirp as she passed it, as though demanding her back. She returned to it with a chuckle, reaching out to pet it's snout. It jerked it's head away with a playful squawk, then snorted hot air onto her hand. Her smile widened as it eventually ducked it's head under her hand to let her touch it, giving a soft rumble that resembled a sort of purr.

"I like this one." She said, and Kil'sha nodded, stepping up to her.

"It's all yours." He said. She turned her attention back to the drake, giving it a few more pets before Kil'sha linked an arm around her lower back. Surprised, she turned and he quickly caught her lips with his. She was stunned and unsure of what to do. It felt all wrong, like she was breaking some rule. Though, he was a perfect gentleman and she wasn't sure she would be able to deny him without feeling like a horrible person. She hesitantly settled into the kiss, returning it gently. She felt him smile slightly against her lips and he pulled her in closer, holding her to his chest. Wrong. It was completely wrong. One of his hands traveled up her back to rest on the side of her neck. It was too much, it felt too wrong. She broke the kiss abruptly and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just... I just got out of a relation ship and... I don't actually know if you could consider it a relationshipt, but... I'm just not ready for all of this and-" She rambled, and he offere and understanding smile.

"It's alright." He tried, resting a hand on her arm. "I understand, really." At this, she offered a weak, sort of guilty smile back.

"Thank you." She said. The drake, sensing her tension, squawked again. "I should really get back to my kids."

"Of course." He nodded. "Mind if I come along to make sure you get back alright?"

"Sure, if you'd like to." She smiled. She untied her drake and he called to his before they took off for the Citadel.

"So, if Drigonna is better by next month, I more than likely won't be coming back for council meetings." Kil'sha said as they neared the twisted castle. "But I would really like to see you again. If that's alright with you, that is." Nyteshayde considered him with a smile before nodding.

"How about this weekend?" She asked, and he grinned with a nod. The Citadel looked somewhat abandoned, causing both of their smiles to fade in anticipation. They landed, dismissing their drakes as they looked around. It was possible that everyone had been sent out on a raid, but Nyteshayde had a habit for expecting the worst and, with a quick look to Kil'sha, both drew their weapons and started inside quietly. Kil'sha went first, peeking into rooms as he went. The Citadel was quite abandoned. Though it didn't seem like an attack had taken place, as they neared the main room, the sound of clashing swords roused suspicion. Kil'sha had seen what it was first and stood still, weapon lowering and head cocked slightly to the side. Curious, Nyteshayde crept quietly to stand beside him and a smile spread over her face. The Lich King stood in simple cloth shirt and pants, Silvahdonna perched on his shoulders laughing as Drakkonus stood in front with the Kind's helmet blocking his view, swinging a sword fiercely that the King blocked with his own rather effortlessly.

"Drakkon, it's too dangerous with the helmet on." The King chuckled. He was blocking each of Drakkon's attacks perfectly, but his concern lay with if Drakkon should happen to fall and hurt himself.

"It makes me feel more dangerous!" Drakkonus roared triuphantly, sounding out of breath from swinging the sword.

"You're gonna hurt yourself!" Silvahdonna called.

"I hope you fall!" Drakkonus said, swinging the sword again.

"Mum!" Silvahdonna smiled widely as she noticed Nyteshayde. "Look how tall I am!" She laughed, flexing her arms. At this outburst, the King turned, eyes darting between Nyteshayde and Kil'sha.

"Mum's here?" Drakkonus asked. "Tell dad it isn't fair unless he's using a normal sword!" At that, he swung again and, unable to see, nicked the King's leg. He winced and Drakkonus lifted the helm, looking at what he had done in shock. At Drakkonus's comment, Kil'sha had looked to Nyteshayde wide-eyed. "Does that mean I win?" Drakkonus asked quietly, and Silvahdonna glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The King asked venomously, catching Kil'sha's attention. He struggled. The King reached up, lifting Silvahdonna from his shoulders and setting her back on the floor. She immediately took the sword from Drakkonus and tossed it aside to prevent further damage. "I asked you a question." The King hissed.

"I was just.. Making sure Juliet got back alright." Kil'sha answered as he found his voice. The King simply nodded towards the door and Kil'sha gave a quick look to Nyteshayde before obediently leaving.

"Are you alright?" Nyteshayde asked, gesturing to his leg.

"I'm fine." He said. "What were you doing with him?"

"I wanted to see Drigonna." She said. It wasn't a complete lie. Perhaps he would accept her answer. The cross look he gave her suggested otherwise, but he said nothing. He held out his hand to Drakkonus and he handed his father back the helm. Without a word, the King left the room, limping ever so slightly.

* * *

She waited for the weekend anxiously, unsure if Kil'sha would truly return, or if he had been scared off. She wouldn't blame him if she never saw him again. It took a brave man to take on a woman who already had children, let alone the children of the Lich King. As Saturday came around, however, he was in the main room waiting for her, as nervous as he looked. She offered him a smile as she approached and he gave a faltering one in return.

"I didn't think you were going to come." She said.

"I have to be honest, I almost didn't." He muttered. "So... At lest tell me if I should fear for my life."

"You shouldn't have to. It was his choice to stop whatever it was that was between us." She replied.

"Alright, good." He nodded, though a hint of anxiety still shone in his eyes.

"Here, come meet them." She said with a smile as she took his hand and lead him towards the twins. "Silver, Drakkon. This is Kil'sha. He's a friend of mine." She introduced.

"Hi." Silvahonna smiled in greeting. Drakkonus simply held out his hand for a handshake. Kil'sha hesitantly did so. "You're the one who took Mum to get her new drake, right?" Silvahdonna asked.

"Uh, yeah. When we went to Drigonna's temple." Kil'sha answered.

"Well, the drake is amazing. He's so friendly. Is it fun to work with dragons?"

"It can be pretty fun, yeah." Kil'sha smiled.

"Drigonna is here. Did you guys know that?" Silvahdonna asked, and both Nyteshayde and Kil'sha quirked a brow. "He's talking to my dad in his study."

"Come with me." Nyteshayde said, gesturing for Kil'sha to follow as she started out of the room and down the hall. They got to the study and Kil'sha hesitated as Nyteshayde gave a small knock and opened the door. Sure enough, Drigonna was there. The King looked up st the two and raised a brow. He looked agitated.

"Good! You're here!" Drigonna smiled to Kil'sha, who looked slightly frightened. "I'm trying to get you a permanent seat on the council."

"We don't need two representatives from the dragonflight." The King insisted, looking back to Drigonna. He had obviously been pushing this point for a while.

"Why not?" You have two, Fleshwerks has two, Naxxramus has two... Why should my branch not get that same respect?"

"If you want another, perhaps you should choose one of your own kind" The King said.

"Kil'sha has been a part of our organization for a long time and he is well qualified." Driggona defended.

"He cannot represent the Dragonflight. He is not a Dragon, he is a Death Knight. That would make a third representative for me, not a second for you." The King's annoyance was evident in his voice.

"I think Drigonna should be able to choose whoever he wants." Nyteshayde cut in, earning a glare from the King.

"You see? Ms. Bouligarde agrees with me."

"Alright. We'll leave it up to him, then." The King said, training his deadly gaze to Kil'sha, who flinched. "Do you want to be the second representative for the Dragonflight?" It was a dare, and Kil'sha hesitated, face paling. He had misplaced his voice and simply stood there somewhat dumbfounded. Nyteshayde placed a hand on his arm, gaining his attention and gave him a small nod. He looked at her for a while before returning his attention to the Lich King.

"Yes, sir." He said quetly, still unsure and obviously nervous. The King's eyes narrowed and Drigonna smirked.

"Very well." The King growled. Nyteshayde took this as a que to leave, and nodded for Kil'sha to follow.

"Thank you." Kil'sha spoke once they were away from the study. They had stopped on the outer walkways of the citadel, leaning against the railing and looking out over the Icecrown. "For defending me."

"You deserved the seat." Nyteshayde shrugged. "And it's refreshing to have another level headed person on the council."

"Juliet?" He spoke after a short while of silence.

"Hm?"

"Can I please kiss you?" He asked, and she chuckled, looking over at him. After a small pause, she leaned toward him a bit. He smiled before stooping to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It still felt wrong to her, but she accepted that it may feel that way for a while. When they pulled apart, he lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.


	13. Ch 11

**This is a pretty graphic chapter, and it was a bitch to write cause I wasn't in any kind of mood to write out those scenes lol.**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

It had been months. Nyteshayde was impressed with Kil'sha's willingness to wait for her. After the King's initial tries to get Kil'sha removed from the council, they didn't have any problems. Much to Nyteshayde's dismay, however, it still felt completely wrong and awkward whenever he kissed or held her.

"Good evening Milady." Kil'sha spoke from behind her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the neck. She giggled, swiveling in his arms to face him. "Sorry I'm late."

"The meeting hasn't started yet, you're fine." She smiled. He returned it with a grin of his own before lening down to take her lips with his. A loud throat clearing made her break away instantly, however, as the King entered the room and took his seat, the other council members following suit. This was the only acknowledgment the King ever gave towards Kil'sha and Nyteshayde's relationship. It could be construed as business, but that wasn't what made Nyteshayde abide by it. She broke away from Kil'sha in case, somewhere deep inside, their relationship bothered him. She did it out of respect. She took her seat quickly and Kil'sha followed shortly after. She knew it bothered Kil'sha when she pulled away from him like that, but the excuse she gave him was business. The meeting itself was uneventful, for not much had changed since the last time the members met. Therefor, it ended early and everyone began to go their separate ways.

"So, are we doing anything today?" Nyteshayde asked, looking to Kil'sha.

"I would love to, really, but Drigonna wants me to scout the area with him. Tomorrow, though, alright? We'll have lunch in the CrystalsongForest." He smiled.

"Alright." She nodded, and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Nyteshayde sighed to herself as she left the council room. She hated being stuck in the Citadel. Kil'sha was her escape. Arctala had begged to take the twins to Borean Tundra. Though it took more begging towards the King than to Nyteshayde. There was simply nothing to do. Along with that, the Citadel itself was having a slow day. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to be or something to be doing. Only a few ghouls here and there roamed the otherwise silent hallways. The silence was deafening, leaving Nyteshayde almost afraid to breath should she disturb it. After maybe an hour of wandering the halls, the silence was broken suddenly by a loud crash that nearly made Nyteshayde jump out of her skin. She drew her axe on instinct and looked around, heart pounding out of her chest. After another loud crash, she found her bearings and followed the sound. It was coming from a large dining room. With an anticipatory breath, she glanced around the corner. Shattered glass layered the floor and the once beautiful glass table lay in shambles. The King was next to it, swinging the frostmourne at the artifacts that lined the top of the fireplace and sending them to pieces. She stood still, almost afraid to move as he swung again, this time at the intricate chandelier, shattering most of it and sending the rest to the floor to explode in a rather impressive display of shimmering pieces. After that the room lay in ruin and the King let the sword fall to a rest at his side, breathing heavily. Nyteshayde quickly ducked behind the corner as she saw him mover forward. She took a moment before mustering up the courage to look back into the room. He was nowhere in sight, and the overbearing silence was back. She hesitated slightly before following after where he had gone. She heard him grumbling within his study and cautiously approached the open door. His frostmourne had been rammed unmercifully into the wooden floor and stood on it's own. He had cast aside his helm and sat slumped in a large chair, grumbling to himself with his head resting in his hands. Though she couldn't make out what he was saying, she could vaguely hear hints of curse words and snarls. He hadn't noticed her enter, and she bravely took her stance a few feet in front of him.

"My King? Are you alright?" She finally spoke, and he instantly lifted his head to rest his glare on her, making her flinch involuntarily. He stood quickly and she took a swift step back.

"What are you still doing here?" He snarled. She struggled as he moved forward. She moved back as he advanced on her, unsure of how to judge what his next move was going to be. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" His voice dripped with venom and sent a chill down her spine as her back hit the wall. She tried to speak, but stumbled over her words and left herself speechless. "Surely you have some extravagant joyride or picnic to attend." He shot, still moving towards her and she pressed back into the wall. "What is it that you're trying to do, Juliet? What are you trying to prove?" He hissed.

"N-Nothing, I just..." She spoke in a small voice thick with fear. She hadn't had his anger directed at her in such a way before, and she had hoped she would never have to. She shouldn't have bothered, she should have just let him be. She suddenly turned, attempting to go for the door, but he blocked her way with his arm. After a small squeak of surprised, she tried the other side, but he blocked that as well, pinning her to the wall.

"Please...I..." She faltered, eyes locking with his again. He laughed,a cold, predatory laugh, and another chill ran through her. She held her breath, trying to suppress the fear she knew he could see.

"Don't try to hide it, Juliet." He said huskily, pinning her to the wall with his body and capturing her lips with his, making her heart flutter and her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly, he lifted her from the ground, securing her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip and she parted them willingly. She let out a small moan, linking her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. He pressed her harder into the wall and brought a hand around to the back of her neck, holding her in place as his kiss became more possessive, wild. He broke away suddenly, with a protesting whimper from Nyteshayde, to quite literally tear the armor from her body. Once it was strewn across the floor, he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest to possess her mouth again as she quickly went to work at his armor. She knew all of the clamps and latches by heart and made quick work of removing the heavy plate from his body. Without any sort of warning, he ripped through her cloth pants and tore them off, just as quickly pushing down his own. In the same swift moment, he pinned her back to the wall, driving inside of her and making her moan loudly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck as he thrust into her at a harried, untamed pace. She moaned and whimpered, digging her nails through the cloth of his shirt. Keeping one hand on her butt to hold her up, he tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to the side, immediately administering a hard bite to her collarbone. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as he began to thrust faster. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and arched her chest into his as he continued. He moved his mouth from her collarbone to capture her mouth again, and she could vaguely taste the coppery tang of blood. He slammed into her mercilessly, creating shocks and shivers through her body and she moaned loudly into his mouth as an orgasm took her. He growled back, removing his hand from her hair to wrap around the small of her back, keeping her chest pressed into his. She let out a series of muffled moans and whimpers as the contractions of her orgasm continued. He responded with swifter, deeper thrusts and she tore her mouth from his to tilt back her head and cry out in pleasure. He took her exposed throat in rapid kisses and bites and moved his hand to her breast, kneading and gripping roughly. Suddenly, she felt him stiffen and come as he let out a low, rumbling growl from deep in his throat. He pulled out of her and dropped her so quickly that she was barely able to land on her feet. He quickly pulled his pants back up and re-adorned his armor before leaving the room without a word. Deciding not to take the risk of returning to her own room without another set of pants, she swiped a spare pair of his from the closet, barely able to keep them up long enough to strap her armor on over them. Once she had done so, however, she pushed her tousled locks out of her face and left the room. She spent the remainder of that day and night in her own room, attempting to sleep. The morning's light shone through the windows quickly, as though the night had never happened. She had small shadows under her eyes as she stumbled from her room, giving up on sleep all together. As she moved groggily into the main room, a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned quickly to see Kil'sha giving her a surprised look.

"Are you alright? You're a bit jumpy." He tried.

"I'm just... Tired." She muttered. "I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Well, what happened there?" He asked, touching a spot near her shoulder gingerly. She flinched away with a wince and glanced down at it. The large bruise on her collarbone brought back the previous night into her mind, making her heart skip a beat.

"A ghoul went rogue after you left yesterday. It was really no big deal." She lied.

"You should really have that bandaged." Kil'sha said in concern, taking out a roll of bandaging. She stood still as he carefully wrapped her wound, her eyes darting around the room. The King wasn't there, which, if anything, made her breathe a sigh of relief. "Did you still want to grab lunch today?" He asked as he finished. With a small smile, she nodded and they left.

They bought their food from Dalaran as usual, but settled below the floating city in the Crystalsong forest below, leaning against a brightly colored tree in the thicket. It was a rather beautiful place. Nyteshayde had never seen it before because she had never had the need to.

"Are you alright?" Kil'sha asked after a long while of silence. Shocked, she looked over to him. Her mind had been all over the place and she had nearly forgotten she wasn't along. She gave a small nod and he quirked his brow.

"I'm fine, really." she assured. It was a lie. She was, in fact, very upset. However, like always, she preferred to keep those emotions to herself. She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss as if to confirm her statement. When she pulled away, he smiled slightly.

"You would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Of course." She lied. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired." She added with a shrug. He seemed to buy into it, and caught her lips with his again. She returned it, as she had learned to do, as he wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer. This was his method of testing her. He moved slowly and waited for the point when she stopped him. He rested a hand on her waist and deepened the kiss. She didn't stop him. She felt like, if she denied him, it would add insult to injury. She felt like she owed it to him. His hand traveled up from her waist to her chest. With a moment's pause in mental preparation, she lifted her hand to work at the latches on his armor, feeling him smile against her lips. He gratefully allowed her to do so, assisting when needed until he was stripped to simple clothing as she was. Then, he pulled her into his lap, causing her to straddle him. He moved his mouth from hers to trail light, gentle kisses over her neck as his hands went to work at the ties of her corset top. He quickly pulled it off of her and, as she pulled awy, she removed his shirt, as well. She couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted with herself. She didn't really want this, and she wasn't ready for it. Though, she couldn't stop, now. His kisses moved to her chest and her breath caught. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and into his hair as he caught one of her nipples in his mouth and he ran his hands over her body to catch on the waistline of her pants. She moved for him to slide them off of her and push down his own before he settled her back into his lap. She was surprised at the gentleness with which he entered her and captured her mouth in a kiss. She was lost, then. Everything about the situation was far different from all she had grown to expect. His overall caring was paled in comparison to the position they were in, however. She would have to do most of the work, and she truly didn't know how. With the King, he had always been in control. Kil'sha seemed to notice this and took her hips in his hands, guiding her through the movements. She quickly caught on and began to follow, rotating her hips back and forth and stirring a growl of approval from him. After a while, he removed his hands, resting one on her thigh and moving the other to grip one of her breasts. He began to move with her, sending a shock through her body as she moaned into his mouth. He smiled, breaking their kiss to plant more along her neck and collarbone. She wrapped her arms around him and worked her hips more, moaning a bit as his lips trailed over her shoulder. He matched his movements with her and another shock ran through her, causing her to tighten her grip on his shoulders . She began to move faster, supporting herself by resting one hand on the tree Kil'sha was leaning against. He gripped her hips again to allow himself deeper entry. She moaned loudly as he took over, driving inside of her, but still maintaining a gentle demeanor. Her breath caught as an orgasm took her and she latched onto his shoulders again. He lasted a bit longer before letting out a pleasured groan and pulsing inside of her. Before she could move off of him, he captured her mouth again in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she moved, pulling her clothing back on and standing. He redressed, as well, and stood to wrap his arms around her waist, giving her another quick kiss.

"We should be getting back." She tried. He nodded, calling down his drake and helping her onto it's back before they took off for the Citadel. Nyteshayde hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. Between the bright trees they had been settled in and the rather large snow storm in the Icecrown, it would have been hard for anyone to decipher that it was well into the night. She was surprised that she made it through the day. As they landed on the icy walkway, she turned to Kil'sha and motioned him after her. "I can't in all consciousness have you ride back to the temple in this mess." She said. "Stay here tonight." Kil'sha hesitated slightly, but his drake, who had gotten fed up with standing still in he cold, had taken to the skies, making his decision for him. He gave a small nod and shrug to Nyteshayde through the snow and followed her inside cautiously. The Citadel, at night, was rather still. Many tok advantage of the frequent storms as an excuse, saying that no one in their right mind would attack the Citadel in that degree of cold. A few ghouls were really the only things that stirred in the halls at night. Though that was mainly because they didn't sleep. Nyteshayde lead Kil'sha through the halls quietly and into her room. It was easy to tell from his demeanor that the thought of staying in the Citadel made him uneasy, but Nyteshayde had spoken the truth. It would have been nearly impossible for him to tell where he was going in the thick storm outside. He hesitantly stripped off his armor as he noted Nyteshayde changing into a simple long baggy cloth shirt and crawling into bed. She had to suppress a chuckle as she watched him place the heavy plate gingerly on the floor in an attempt to be as quiet as he could. Then, he lifted the covers and slid into bed next to Nyteshayde. She snickered at his nervousness before turning her back towards him and laying down, taking his arm and drooping it over herself. This act seemed to calm him, and he settled into bed before pulling her back into him.


	14. Ch 12

**I own nothing but my OC's **

The Citadel was loud when Nyteshayde woke, and she let out a small groan as she stretched and rose from the bed to get dressed. This action roused Kil'sha, as well, and he looked a bit startled when he realized where he was. He quickly dawned his armor and followed after Nyteshayde as she went to investigate the noise. In the main room, many Death Knights had decided to use their free time to duel each other. The clashing of swords and shouts echoed through the room and made it nearly impossible to hear anything over it. The King stood off to the side, watching his soldiers with judgment. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up to Nyteshayde and Kil'sha and, as his icy eyes locked with hers, something told her that, somehow, he knew. The King's gaze shifted to Kil'sha and a slight dread ran through Nyteshayde. She quickly linked her arm with Kil'sha's, catching his attention and gesturing for him to walk to the side with her.

"Listen Kil'sha, I really think you should go back to the temple now." She said, attempting to say it as quietly as possible but still loud enough for him to hear her over the racket.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice as he took note of the slight anticipation in her eyes. He rested a hand on her cheek as she tried to look away and quirked a brow. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I just..." She tried.

"Don't lie to me." He said firmly, but not angrily.

"I just think it would be wise if you left." She said. "Please." She interrupted him as he was about to speak, a sense of danger stinging her conscience. She didn't want to take any chances by ignoring it, but Kil'sha still looked defiant.

"What's going on?" He tried, brushing the hair from her frazzled features. "Please tell me what's wrong." He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, when a crash sounded from beside them, causing them both to jump in surprise. Suddenly, ice wrapped itself around Kil'sha's ankles and froze him in place. Kil'sha gasped and Nyteshayde cursed, quickly snatching a sword from someone nearby and cracking it against the ice, breaking it enough to pull Kil'sha roughly out of the entrapment in just enough time to dodge a spike of ice headed his way.

"What the hell?" Kil'sha breathed. Nyteshayde said nothing, but put up a shield. It was then that Kil'sha noticed the King pushing past everyone, coming towards him with the frostmourne drawn. His face paled and his eyes widened as he froze in fear.

"Your sword." Nyteshayde spoke, and it made Kil'sha's shocked gaze rest on her. She gave a pointed look and he quickly drew his weapon, though looking quite unsure of himself. The King reached them, swinging his sword at the shield and breaking the spell instantly. He swung again and Kil'sha barely dodged. With a snarl, the King froze him to the ground again. This time, when the King swung, Kil'sha was able to block it with his own sword. In one swift motion, however, the King reached out, snatched the sword in his plated hand and tore it away. Nyteshayde cursed again, rushing between them quickly enough to block the frostmourne with her own sword. Had the situation not been so serious, Kil'sha's expression would have been hilarious. Nyteshayde used all her might to push back on the frostmourne, but barely caused the Lich King to move back at all. He was quick with retaliation and she ducked quickly out of the way. By this time, the rest of the room had fallen silent and stood watching. He swung again, this time with more force. Nyteshayde attempted to block it, but only succeeded after the blade had already cut into her arm. She winced. It wasn't deep enough to be too concerned about, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt. She swung at him, then, though he blocked it with little effort. She ducked under his next attack and moved to snatch up Kil'sha's discarded sword, using both to block his attacks. He quickly shifted his point of attack to her left side, however, knowing that it was weaker. She winced again as the frostmourne crashed into the sword she had originally been using and it shattered, a shard flying to slice through her cheek. Using the same ice spell, she trapped him in place long enough to locate another weapon and send a spell at him. The ball of green flame-like light hit him in the chest and knocked him back a few feet. This only seemed to anger him more, and he used a death grip to pull her towards him through the air. As he did, he swung his sword and Nyteshayde crossed both of hers in front of her to block it. As her feet hit the ground she stumbled and fell forward, crashing to the floor. She rolled quickly as he thrust the frostmourne at her. The edge of the blade cut into her side easily through her cloth top and she cried out in pain. She noticed him flinch just slightly and took the opportunity to swing both her weapons into the frostmorne, sending it flying from his grip to skid across the floor. He glared and his hand flew to her throat, lifting her into the air. After the initial shock, she acted quickly and kicked out both of her feet to connect with his stomach, causing him to drop her. She landed on her feet, weapons at the ready. Then, he death gripped his sword and swung it out to point at Kil'sha's throat, but not averting his eyes from Nyteshayde's. She glanced from the King to Kil'sha before hesitantly dropping her swords. His sudden movement made her flinch as he whipped the frostmourne around to re-sheath it before leaving the room. The second he was gone, Nyteshayde fell to her knees, grabbing her burning side in a wince.

"Nyte!" Arctala's voice rose as she ruched forward from the crowd to kneel in front of Nyteshayde. "Are you alright? Let me see." Nyteshayde said nothing, only moved her hand to view the red liquid soaking it.

"I need to get out of here." Nyteshayde breathed, heaving herself to her feet painfully. As she started off down the hall, she was followed closely by both Arctala and Kil'sha. She ducked into her room and began to sloppily bandage her wounds before Arctala jumped in to help. "Do you think Drigonna would let me stay in the temple?" Nyteshayde asked, looking to a still awe struck Kil'sha.

"I... I don't see why not." He tried, his voice making it obvious that he was uneasy about her idea. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Nyteshayde interrupted, leaving the room as quickly as Arctala had gotten done bandaging her. She searched the halls a bit before she found Silvahdonna and Drakkonus, catching their attention instantly as they sensed something was wrong. She crouched before them, holding back a wince and giving a small sigh.

"What's going on?" Drakkon demanded, and Nyteshayde took a moment to look between the two.

"I've decided to go stay in Drigonna's temple with the dragonflight." She announced. "I'm leaving it up to you two whether you want to come with me, or stay here in the Citadel." The twins exchanged looks and Nyteshayde put on a warm smile. "Now, I don't mean to rush such a big decision, but I have to leave as soon as I can. If you decide to come with me, I can always bring you back if you change your mind later. Though I don't know how well that would work out the other way around."

"I'll come with you. Mum." Silvahdonna said and looked to Drakkonus, who glanced between the two, then down the hall.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"I just can't stay here anymore." Nyteshayde tried. She wasn't about to go into detail.

"Are you ever going to come back?"

"If you want to stay here, I'll figure out a way to come visit you, honey." She replied, and he looked a bit relieved.

"I want to stay." He nodded.

"Alright." She said with a smile, pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Can I just ask you to do one thing for me, please?" Drakkonus rose a brow. "Don't tell your father where we've gone." He gave another look down the hallway before turning back to Nyteshayde.

"Alright." He said with a small nod.

"Thank you, honey." She smiled. "I love you and I'll be back to visit as soon as I can."


	15. Ch 13

** I wanted to edit this to make it more smooth running, but I tried and failed and it wasted time so I apologize.**

**Some graphic parts in this one, just a warning.**

**Also, a long one this time because im just trying to get this over with now. I'm guessing maybe 3-4 more chapters after this one if im lucky enough to squeeze a lot together like I did with this chapter. I'm rather excited to get started typing up the sequel to this.**

**I own nothing but my oc's**

* * *

It had been close to half a year. Drigonna had agreed to let her stay within his temple and keep her secret. She found ways to visit Drakkonus while she knew the King would be busy, which was usually during the council meetings she had stopped attending. Kil'sha had tried to convince Nyteshayde that he, too, should stop going. She felt that this would be a confirmation to her whereabouts, however, so he continued to go. The King was not a fool. The temple was the first place he had checked. This is why Nyteshayde and Silvahdonna had spent their first week away from the Citadel in Dalaran. Silvahdonna was adjusting well. She loved to be around the dragonkin and Kil'sha had even taught her how to fly her own drake. Though, Nyteshayde forbid her to do so unless she had someone watching over her. Nyteshayde had just tucked Silvahdonna in for bed when Kil'sha returned from an unscheduled meeting, looking quite flustered.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he had time to say before he was followed into the temple by a group of Death Knights. Nyteshayde cursed under her breath.

"You've caused quite an upset, Blood Elf." Kel'Thuzad's voice called over the crowd, and Nyteshayde narrowed her eyes as he entered. "And where would your daughter be hiding?"

"So, he couldn't come get us himself, then?" She shot, and Kel'Thuzad chuckled.

"Is there any use fighting us, Ms. Bouligarde?" He asked. "We have been instructed to use any means necessary to retrieve the two of you. Even to dispose of you, if need be, to get to Silvahdonna."

"No you haven't." She said, though she faltered slightly. He told them to kill her, if it came to it?

"Would you like to test that theory? I would be more than happy to oblige." Nyteshayde struggled with herself a bit before giving Kil'sha an accusing glare and moving back into Silvahdonna's room. She rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder to gently rouse her and gave a warm smile.

"Wake up, honey. It's time to go back to the Citadel." Silvahdonna stretched and rubbed her eyes before obediently following her mother out of the room.

The King stood in the main room when they entered. Though his features were obstructed by his helm, Nyteshayde could feel his cold glare locked on her. Silvahdonna smiled widely upon seeing him and looked up to Nytehshayde. She gave her daughter a nod and Silvahdonna quickly bolted across the room to give him a hug.

"It's late, angel, go get some rest." He instructed. "We'll talk in the morning." His voice was eerily calm, and it unnerved Nyteshayde. Silvahdonna nodded before going off down the hall to her rom. Once she had gone, the King lifted his hand and sent out the violet and black strings of light that was the death grip. It closed around Nyteshayde's throat and jerked her forward through the air, sending her crashing to her hands and knees at his feet.

"My Lord. Her armor." A Death Knight spoke, and the heavy plate crashed loudly at her side. With a quick movement from the King, the pile was up in blue flames, destroying her armor nearly on contact. She cried out, looking up to him in shock.

"You are no longer a Death Knight." He hissed. "You will work among my servants from this point forward." She opened her mouth to protest, but his snarl silenced her. "I have not instructed you to speak, wench." She obediently closed her mouth. Though more from shock, than anything else. "And you." He hissed, looking up. She followed his glare and was surprised to see that the Death Knights had brought Kil'sha along, as well. "Your services are no longer needed, either. Your new post will be cleaning up after Fleshwerks." Kil'sha's sentence was definitely worse than Nyteshayde's, and she cast him a sympathetic look. "Get him out of my sight." At this, the Death Knights holding Kil'sha removed him from the room. "And to think, I was beginning to trust you." He shot at Nyteshayde, gaining her attention. "You swore you would never betray me." At this, he left the room and she stayed, as if frozen to the ground. Once she seemed to find herself again, she rose and started for her old room.

She awoke with a start, having to take a quick glance around before remembering where she was. The realization made her reluctant to leave the room. She knew, however, that if she didn't, there would surely be some sort of punishment. With that thought in mind. She heaved herself out of bed, got dressed and left the room to start her new 'job'.

It was as if everyone had been waiting for their chance to boss her around. They had her running around the entire day with no time to rest. Demeaning and simple tasks they could have done themselves were thrust upon her at a whim. The King hadn't so much as given her a simple glance the entire day, and simply barked a few orders at her every so often. It continued this way for at least a month before the others let up on her. As if the initial thrill of controlling her had worn off. She wasn't going to complain, however. At least she had time to sit down for a few minutes here and there. The other servants were thrilled to have her, seeing as how many asked for Nyteshayde specifically to carry out their tasks. Some of the servants, themselves, had even passed off chores thay didn't want to do, themselves. Of course, none of this bothered her as much as the simplicity of not being able to fight anymore.

"Bouligarde." One of the other servants called to her, snapping Nyteshayde out of the slight daze she was in.

"Yes?" She rose a brow.

"Take this to the King." She ordered, holding up a tray with the King's supper on it. Nyteshayde's stomach growled, it had been days since she had eaten more than a simple slice of bread. Many of the other servants had at least respected her requests to stay away from the King. Though, still, a few used this to get under her skin. With a low grumble, Nyteshayde stood. Her legs screamed in protest, but she ignored it as she took the tray and headed for his study. She hesitated at the door before knocking.

"Enter." He called, and she paused before doing so, keeping her head down as she went. She could feel his eyes on her as she crossed the floor and set the tray on his desk, turning to leave quickly. Something stopped her as she reached for the door handle and she looked back at him.

"So, how was it that you expected me to react, then?" She asked bravely, gaining his attention. "After you decided to attack me?"

"Certainly not by stealing my daughter and running off without so much as a word." He hissed dangerously, eyes narrowing in a sneer.

"I gave them the choice of coming along with me, or staying here. I told her that I would bring her back if she chose." Nyteshayde tried.

"You had no right."

"You had no right to attack me!" She shot.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way. It wasn't you I was after." He snarled.

"Kil'sha did nothing to you!" Nyteshayde's voice rose, and she took a step towards him. "You were the one to toss me aside like a piece of trash!"

"You knew that what was going on between us was only temporary. Don't pretend that you thought any differently."

"Well, then forgive me for thinking that some way, some how, underneath all the superior heartless act you put on, there might me some shred of a soul. Some form of decency." She snarled, tears threatening to fall. "And as for this torture you're putting me through... If it isn't going to stop soon, I would really like to know because I'd rather have you kill me." At this, he quickly rose to his feet and moved towards her. She barely had time to gasp before he snatched her arm and roughly tugged her through the room and onto the balcony, calling down the drake Drigonna had given her.

"If you want to leave, then go. But you're not taking my children with you." He shot, pushing her towards the drake. The drake, sensing the King's anger, only made a soft clicking noise as it looked to Nyteshayde. She looked between the King and the drake, unsure of what her next move should be.

"I.. I don't want to leave." She muttered. "I want to be a Death Knight again." At this, he scoffed.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that?" He shot.

"I'll do whatever you ask. I miss it." She tried, and he was silent for a while, studying her.

"Kill the Night Elf." He said, and Nyteshayde flinched.

"But, I-"

"You want your rank back? You want me to trust you again? Kill the Night Elf." She hesitated and he glared, turning to go back inside.

"Ok!" She called, and he looked back to her. "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

He hadn't given her any armor to complete her task. He said she would receive her armor only after she brought back proof that Kil'sha had been killed. She landed her drake in fleshwerks and her nose wrinkled. The smell was nearly unbearable. The smog and smell of rotting flesh made her eyes water and she tried to slow her breaths so that she didn't have to inhale the gruesome atmosphere. After a while of searching, she spotted Kil'sha heaving a decomposing corpse into a pile with many others. He had taken off many parts of his heavy armor and had tied a cloth around his mouth and nose to filter the air. The hand grasping her sword shook slightly as she approached, unnoticed. As she swung, he seemed to sense it and turned quickly, blocking it with the bracers he still wore. His eyes widened as he saw Nyteshayde and she withdrew the sword, posing to strike again.

"Juliet! What the hell are you doing?" He asked, getting ready to block her next attack.

"You have to die, Kil'sha... I'm sorry" She swung again and he blocked it.

"Why!?" He tried, dodging another swing. "At least explain it to me!"

"I can't... I just have to kill you." She said, hating herself as she swung again. This time, he blocked and then snatched the sword away.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"It's the only way!" She cried, trying to grab the sword back. He quickly moved it out of her reach. "Damn it, Kil'sha." She said, tears running over her cheeks. "It's the only way he'll forgive me!"

"Juliet, you don't have to do this." He said, dodging as she made another grab for the sword. "We can work something out!" She snarled at her failed attempts to get the sword back and sent frost spell at Kil'sha that knocked him backwards into the pile of corpses, snatching the sword from mid air as he dropped it and lunging at him.

* * *

She walked into the King's study without a word, and he looked up at her expectantly. She approached and set a cloth bag on the desk between them. After a quickl glance back to her, he opened the bag and smirked slightly. Inside the bag lay a heart, the proof she had brought for him.

"Speak with Moltwar. He will make you new armor." The King spoke and Nyteshayde nodded, heading for the door. Moltwar was standing at his usual place near the forge and anvil, and rose a brow as she approached.

"I'm here for my armor." She said sternly, as if daring him to question her.

"The King-" He began.

"Has sent me, himself. I'll go get him, but I'm sure he won't be very pleased with having to come all the way down here to deal with an incompetent fool." She shot, and the blacksmith scowled. He didn't argue, however, and quickly took her measurements before going to work.

As she waited for her armor, she wandered the halls. It was difficult, now, to think of the happy, carefree child she once was. A little girl who used to love the sunshine and running around barefoot in the grass. Playing with the older sister she once adored. The older sister she had killed to protect the Lich King. It was hard to believe she had once been surrounded by life and love and joy. The years had definitely hardened her. The life had been replaced by death, the love by violence and the joy by anger and coldness.

"Ms. Bouligarde." A familiar voice rose that made her turn. Drigonna. She hadn't seen him in quite a while, and offered a warm smile. "Are you coming?" He asked, gesturing down the hall.

"Coming where?" She asked, raising a brow.

"The council meeting." He announced, looking a bit confused, himself. "The King sent me to find you..." He tried, and Nyteshayde smiled slightly.

She entered the council room cautiously, as if she would immediately be ordered back out again. When she wasn't, she took her seat and Drigonna took his.

"I have some potentially upsetting news..." One of the necromancers spoke, catching the King's attention. "The Night Elf, Kil'sha, seems to have escaped. I haven't been able to find him all day."

"No concern." The King spoke. "I have ordered his demise. He is not missing, he is dead." Drigonna looked surprised, and the King smirked. "Courtesies of Nyteshayde." He announced, giving her a quick glance. She had averted her gaze to the tabletop.

"Is this true?" Drigonna asked, and Nyteshayde nodded.

The remainder if the meeting went just as Nyteshayde had remembered. Boring explinations and debates over what actions to take. When it ended, Drigonna didn't say goodbye. Nyteshayde sighed to herself and went back to the main room to check her armor. He had already finished and it was cooling. It was, however, too late to worry about adorning it and therefore she ordered a few ghouls to bring it to her room and sat on the long couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey." Arctala spoke as she sat next to Nyteshayde hesitantly. "How's it going?" She tried. The two hadn't spoken much since Nyteshayde's return, due to how bust she had been.

"Better." Nyteshayde nodded. "How have you been?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. So, I heard you're going to be a Death Knight again." She said, offering a smile. Nyteshayde simply nodded. "I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I thought so, too." Nyteshayde shrugged, looking over to her friend. Arctala tilted her head a bit, but said nothing. After a small while of sitting in silence, watching the flames dance in the fireplace, Arctala gave Nyteshayde a quick hug, offering a goodnight before rising to her feet and heading to bed.

* * *

Things hadn't changed. It had been three years and nothing had changed. Yes, she was a Death Knight again. Her seat on the council had been restored. The other Death Knights treated her as their equal again... But the King still treated her as if she could turn on him at any moment, and she hated that. Drakkonus had convinced them to let him travel to fleshwerks during the day, even at the young age of thirteen. Silvahdonna had taken to looking after the ghouls of the Citadel, saying that they were being treated too cruelly. The twins had also had their class determined and were attending training. Drakkonus a mage, and Silvahdonna a warlock. Drigonna was still not on speaking terms with Nyteshayde, save for necessary encounters during meetings. Arctala had all but given up on trying to convince Nyteshayde to talk about her feelings, and their time spent together was fleeting. All of this made Nyteshayde feel completely alone, and the majority of her time was spent training, for lack of anything else to pass the time.

"I don't think there is anything left for you to improve upon." The King's voice rose from the silence, and Nyteshayde turned from the training dummy with a start.

"Well, I figure it's better to keep my skills up, rather than letting them diminish by sitting around." she shrugged.

"The problem with that, it these dummies don't fight back." He smirked. "In any normal fight, your opponent will retaliate."

"So you're suggesting I should choose real people to randomly swing my axe at?" She asked with a small smile. He chuckled, then drew his frostmourne.

"It doesn't have to be random." He said, smirk growing. Nyteshayde's, however, vanished into a look of surprise. What had she done wrong, this time? He rose a brow, waiting for her to accept the challenge. She hesitated before gripping her axe and starting forward slowly.

"You... Want me to fight you?" She asked quietly.

"You've been down here every day for three years. I want to see if you've improved." He shrugged. She took a moment of mental preparation before bolting forward and swinging her axe. He blocked it easily, using the force of his swing to knock back her weapon a bit. He swung, then, and she ducked underneath it quickly. She still found herself unsure of if he was out to hurt her. She was barely able to block his next swing, but lost her grip in the process. The axe was knocked from her grip to crash to the ground quite a ways away. He laughed, then, smiling in victory. Nyteshayde grinned slightly, as well. If he had been wanting to hurt her, he could have done it, then. She lurched forward, snatching his arm while he was distracted and caused him to drop his weapon, which she swiftly kicked away. His smirk grew and he caught her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her back to his chest in restraint. She laughed as she struggled to free herself and, when she finally managed to slip under his arm, she spun and jumped onto his back, attempting to take him down. In an instant, he took hold of her wrists and bent forward quickly, sending her flying over him to crash to the ground. Without wasting a second, she spun around on the ground, bringing her leg into the back of his knees and causing him to fall. She leapt onto him, pinning him to the ground and displaying the same victorious smirk he had given her earlier. He snatched her wrists and held them up, causing her upper body to lower, and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She immediately returned it, leaning into him even more. After a short while, he released her wrists to rest one hand on the small of her back and one on the back of her neck, holding her in place. She moved her hands from above him to rest on his chest. His hands traveled quickly over her armor, unhooking her armor and pulling it from her body to cast aside. She followed his lead, unhooking what she could of his armor. He lifted her slightly to pull off her pants and push down his own before lowering her back down and entering her. He kept a firm grip on her hips as he began to move, slowly pumping in and out and gaining moans and whimpers from her. She moved her mouth to his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He maintained his slow, steady thrusts and tilted his head aside a bit to allow her better access to his neck. She hesitated before rotating her hips against him, meeting his thrusts. As he growled in approval, her movements became more confident and he released her hips to travel his hands over her back. As he picked up his pace, so did she, moaning into his neck as the first waves of an orgasm took her. Her movements slowed as her body tensed, and his hands flew back to her hips, demanding that she continue. She struggled against her tensing muscles to maintain her movements and moaned loudly as it increased her orgasm. He turned his head to catch her mouth with his again and picked up speed. She whimpered and moaned into his mouth as she continued to meet his thrusts. It wasn't long before his breath caught as he came, gripping her to him as she gave a low moan of approval. As they broke their kiss, she moved to redress and he slid his pants back up and dawned his armor.

Business as usual. She could read it easily as they left the room. The way he walked slightly in frost of her, making sure not to cast a glance back to make sure she was following. No one was to know, that was how he wanted it. Still, the only person to know that what Nyteshayde and the King had was more than a one night stand was Arctala. Possibly Valder, if Arctala had told him. This lack of knowledge for everyone else proved how cautious the King was about it all. Nyteshayde simply followed suit. Nyteshayde cursed herself for thinking this would ever change. She knew it never would. However, every now and again, she had a fleeting hope. It was business as usual, though, and that was all it would ever be. She couldn't help but think of herself as weak and pathetic when she realized that 'business as usual' would be fine by her.


	16. Ch 14

**So I fail at plot and I already know this. But like I said I'm eager to get this over with so bare with the chopped storyline. Thank you. Also, I explained how Kil'sha's original prince charming persona would be evident in the future.. this is addressed in this chapter.**

**I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

"M'lord." Kel'Thuzad's voice rose into the room and caused a subconscious groan from Nyteshayde. "We've got something you may want to see." The sing song tone in his voice uneased Nyteshayde a bit, but as the King looked up and a look of rage flashed through his eyes, she was reluctant to turn around. "Found him sneaking around outside." At this, Nyteshayde spun, her heart leaping into her throat. A triumphant looking lich stood in front of a pair of Death Knights that held a struggling Kil'sha. Nyteshayde breathed a shocked 'no' before she quickly turned back to the Lich King. His venomous glare snapped to her and his plated hand connected with her face in a very audible 'crack'.

"You lying witch!" He roared as she fell to the ground from the force of his blow. "To the dungeons with both of them!"

"No! Please-" Nyteshayde tried, removing her hand from her cheek to give a pleading look up at him.

"I did not give you permission to address me!" The King snarled. Nyteshayde ignored this and scrambled to her feet.

"Please, I didn't know he-" She began.

"Do not lie to me!" His voice echoed dangerously through the room.

"I- I'll do it now! Please, I'll-" She searched around quickly for a weapon to finish the task he'd ordered of her years previously.

"It's too late. Get them out of my sight, now!" At this, Nyteshayde was seized and she growled, kicking and flailing against them, trying to break free.

"No!" She hissed, using all of her might as they began to drag her off towards the dungeons. It was to no avail, however.

She and Kil'sha were thrown mercilessly into the same cell and they forced the heavy iron door closed quickly as Nyteshayde tried to bolt back out. Her voice was hoarse from snarling at the guards as they left the dungeons, and she tried several times to heave the door back open.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She cried, rounding on Kil'sha.

"I- Just wanted to see if you were alright." He tried.

"Well, I'm certainly not, now!"

"Juliet, please... I didn't think-"

"That's right! You didn't!" Nyteshayde interrupted, and Kil'sha narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, my only crime, here, is caring about you!" He shot defensively.

"Don't talk to me." She spat before huddling into a corner.

It had been at least a week. She didn't et, she didn't speak, and she felt as though it was a struggle to even breathe.

"Juliet, please. You have to eat something or you'll starve." Kil'sha attempted as he brought her the tray of food the guards had dropped off. She said nothing, simply kept still with her eyes glued to the floor in front of her. "Please, Juliet... There's no need to torture yourself." Still nothing. "Would you at least look at me?" At this, her eyes slowly rose to meet his. It was as if there was no life left behind them, and he gave a concerned look. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. To see if you were even still alive. I didn't think anyone would be patrolling that late at night." A sudden harsh, cold laugh escaped from her then, and she glared over to him.

"You think the Citadel would go unguarded even for a second?" She hissed. "I risked everything when I let you live... I thought that would have been taken into consideration just a little."

"What exactly is going on?" Kil'sha growled. "I treated you like gold. I gave you all you could possibly desire and expected nothing in return. I did all I could to make you happy.. And yet you were willing to kill me in a heartbeat for what? _Him_!? He's the damn Lich King, Juliet! What are you expecting to come of that?" Kil'sha shot. "He'll never love you. He'll never give a rat's ass whether you live or die, as long as he gets to order you around!" At this, Nyteshayde growled. "You know it's true!" Kil'sha said. "I'm the one who cares about you, but that isn't enough, is it?" He paused. "I love you, Juliet. Why can't you see that? Why can't you love me back?"

"I could never love you." She said coldly, and Kil'sha scowled. Suddenly, he had his hand at her throat, pinning her back against the bars.

"Maybe I'll just have to be more like him, then, huh?" Kil'sha snarled. "If you like being treated like shit... Like you're worthless, then you got it." With this said, he pulled her to her feet and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her there with his body. He roughly captured her lips with his and held her face in place as she tried to turn away. She growled into his mouth as she tried to struggle away, and was met by a hollow chuckle. He tore her clothes as he attempted to remove them and she fought against the actions. The sounds of the fabric ripping sent chills down her spine and he ran his hands over her body. He moved away just enough to spin her around and pin her, face first, into the wall. As she continued to struggle and fight him, he snatched a handful of her hair and yanked back to make her stop. She cried out as she reached back, clawing at his hand in an attempt to make him let go. He chuckled in response and pulled her pants over her hips. She snarled, fighting even harder to free herself. He gave a growl of irritation and pushed her head forward, slamming it into the iron cage and causing her to wince. In that few seconds that she was stunned, he pushed down his own pants and crudely entered her. She gave a roar of anger and struggled against him, but he was too strong. He removed his hand from her hair and caught her wrists, holding them to the bars and trapping her in place. As he began to thrust into her roughly, she struggled to free her wrists, though his grip only tightened. He was far from gentle. With each thrust, she was slammed into the cold bars. She shut her eyes and grit her teeth, trying to avert her mind as her tries of escape failed. He continued his thrusts, moving harder and faster with a dark chuckle in his throat. She winced each time her face hit the bars, and it proved impossible for her to try to keep it off her mind. If she had killed him, done what she had been ordered instead of trying to save a seemingly innocent man's life, this wouldn't be happening. She cursed herself for disobeying, for letting it come to this. Kil'sha continued, thrusting with less and less constraint, as if trying to hurt her even more. Finally, he stiffened and came with a low grunt and dark laugh. He pulled from her, but kept her pinned to the bars as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Let this be a lesson to you." He hissed. "I overpower you. So don't try anything foolish." This sent her blood boiling, but she gave a submissive nod. He then released her wrists and pulled up his pants. She quickly did the same, then rounded on him in rage. He was ready, however, and blocked her oncoming blow. In a flash, she spun and brought her foot, hard, into his jaw. He snarled, snatching a hold of her foot and twisting it, making her fall to the floor. She let out a howl of pain as he stomped onto her chest with all his might.

"I said not to try anything foolish." He roared, then kicked her in the side. She cried out again, rolling onto her uninjured side, trying to catch her breath. Tears stung her eyes and she winced through gritted teeth as she clutched her side in agony. Kil'sha scoffed and spit on her before crossing the cell and sitting against the wall. It took quite a while before Nyteshayde dared to try and get to her feet. As she moved, a sharp pain ran through her chest and she whimpered, falling back to the floor and blacking out.

* * *

She awoke when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She winced as she turned her head, straining her eyes against the thick darkness of the dungeon.

"What's the matter with her?" A male voice asked. His voice sounded far away, and muffled as though he was speaking through a thick piece of cloth.

"She's asleep." Kil'sha;s voice. It sounded the same. "Please try not to wake her. She's really been having a rough time with all of this. Poor girl refuses to eat, I can't blame her for wanting to sleep through it."

"Arc wanted to know if she could bring the twins down. They wanted to see her." This time, Nyteshayde was able to recognize the voice.

"No." She managed to groan out. "No, they don't need to see me like this. Please, Valder." She tried. With each breath, a shock of pain ran through her.

"I thought you said she was sleeping?" Valder asked.

"She was, the last time I checked." Kil'sha said as heavy footsteps approached her. She could make out the blurry outline of the Night Elf as he knelt before her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he brought a hand to her shoulder in what would have appeared to be a comforting manner. His grip, however, was tight and threatening. "Juliet, are you alright? You've been asleep for a while, I didn't want to wake you." His voice was calm and filled with faux concern as he tightened his grip on her shoulder, silently instructing her to play along.

"I've been tired is all." She forced out. "I woke up because I thought it may be someone with food or drink. I'm very thirsty."

"Oh, now we can't have that." Valder tried. At least his concern was true. "I'll go fetch you something, Nyte." Then, his footsteps began to diminish up the stairs.

"And what is that going to prove?" Kil'sha asked quietly, a bit of an impatient tone to his voice.

"Nothing." She snarled with a wince. "I'm thirsty."

"Don't think for a second that I haven't got my eye on you. Remember... I'm inside of this cage with you. Out of their reach. There are plenty of things I could do to you before they would be able to get that door open." He spat. Then, Valder's steps could be heard coming back down the stairs.

"Here you are. A nice cold glass of water." Valder said, and Kil'sha rose to step over Nyteshayde.

"No need to get up, Juliet." He said soothingly, then returned with the glass of water. He heaved her into a sitting position and she held back a cry of pain before he shoved the glass of water into her hand. With a second in mental preperation, she lifted the glass to her lips and gulped it down. "There you go." Kil'sha said as he took back the glass and returned it to Valder.

"Anything else you need while I'm here?" Valder asked.

"No. But thank you, Valder." Nytehsayde offered with a short nod, and Valder left.

"Nice try, I have to admit." Kil'sha said. "Having him get you a drink so that he would see you weren't able to stand up?" He laughed. "Brilliant. Really."

"I wasn't trying to let him know. I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me." Nyteshayde snarled.

"Well, then. Is that so?" He asked, moving to her and gripping onto her shoulders. "Let's see it, then." With that, he plucked her from the ground and stood her on her feet. She cried out as her body puled with pain and, as he let go of her shoulders, she doubled over and fell back down. She lay whimpering on the ground, the pain was far too much to handle.

"You're pathetic." He chuckled, nudging her with his foot and watching her face twist in pain. "Well, at least I'll be able to have a little fun while I'm down here." He said as he pressed his foot against her shattered ribs. At this, she let out a wail of pain and instant tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey!" Arctala's hiss came from the stairs.

"Leave my mother alone!" Drakkonus's enraged snarl echoed through the dungeon and Kil'sha looked up.

"Or what, little man?" Kil'sha snapped. He had been found out, striking Nyteshayde with sudden fear. This fear was jolted into realization as Kil'sha pressed his foot down on her even harder. She cried out again, using what little remained of her strength to try to push his foot away.

"Stop it, please!" Silvahdonna's cry came from the stairs. Kil'sha laughed, a dark, hollow laugh that echoed eerily from the stone walls. Suddenly, Nyteshayde was heaved from the ground and pushed towards the iron bars. Unable to stop herself, she crashed into them heavily. "Mum!" Silvahdonna cried.

"Stop hurting her!" Drakkonus roared. "I'll kill you, you hear me!?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm so scared." Kil'sha laughed as he stepped closer to Nyteshayde.

"You should be!" Drakkonus retorted, venom in his voice.

"Silver, honey, go get your father." Arctala said, and Silver immediately bolted out of the dungeon. At Arctala's order, Kil'sha was sent into uproarious laughter. When he neared Nyteshayde, he lifted her roughly and turned her to face Arctala and Drakkonus. Drakkonus was trying fiercely to yank open the door to the cell and Arctala looked at a loss, glancing quickly between the cell and the stairs.

"They seem to think you're worth saving." Kil'sha hissed into her ear. "It's sad that they would care so much for a heartless bitch like you. Or to think that your precious King would think anything of what I'm doing to you." At this, he rammed her face-first into the bars. She was momentarily blinded by pain as she felt a hot liquid travel over her face.

"I said stop!" Drakkonus chimed in in a deep growl.

"Drakkon, please, honey, calm down." Nyteshayde tried. "It'll be ok." Her vision cleared and she realized with a gut-wrenching fear that he was far too close to the bars. Kil'sha seemed to realize this, as well, and reached through, snatching the fromt of Drakkonus's shirt and pulling him, hard, into the bars.

"Let go of my son you bastard!" Nyteshayde snarled, adrenalin fueling her enough to kick him hard enough to make him release Drakkonus. With an angry snarl of pain, he rounded on Nyteshayde. He took no time in kicking her in the side, full force. She cried out loudly and felt her stomach turn from the pain.

"So, you're ready to fight me now, eh?" Kil'sha hissed, his voice taking on a dark tone. He snatched her up by her throat, slamming her back into the stone wall, his grip tightening until she couldn't breathe. He chuckled, then, making her flinch. "Come on, Juliet... What happened to that good ole fighter I used to know?" He shot, pulling her away from the wall enough to slam her back into it again, causing her vision to blur again. Drakkonus, who had been trying the door again, suddenly lurched for Arctala, snatching her sword and rushing at the cell. In one swift thrust, he plunged the blade through the bars and into Kil'sha's leg. He dropped Nyteshayde and turned with a snarl, making a wild grab for the blade. Drakkonus was faster, however, and recalled it from the bars. As Kil'sha dove at him, Drakkon swung again and cut a deep slash in Kil'sha's left arm. In a second, Kil'sha grabbed the sword with his right hand, flipped it around, and pushed it foreward. Nyteshayde roared in anger as the blade pierced Drakkon's chest, just under his shoulder. She tore herself from the ground and tackled Kil'sha, making him drop the weapon. She held him to the ground, ignoring the burning pain generated in her side as she brought her fist, hard, into his jaw. She withdrew her arm and posed to strike again before his hands flew up around her neck and he flipped her over, pinning her to the cold ground and using strength along with his body weight to strangle her. She desperately tried to claw at his hands to make him release her, but this only caused his grip to tighten. Suddenly, a very loud 'bang' echoed through the dungeons and Kil'sha was ripped away from her roughly. Nyteshayde quickly twisted herself around to see the King pinning Kil'sha to the wall by his throat. Kil'sha's face had paled and his eyes were wide in fear.

"Don't kill him!" Nyteshayde called, but the King made no move to drop the Night Elf. "No, Please!" Kil'sha's eyes found her with a look of shock. Darting between she and the King with a vague sense of hope. "If that piece of shit is going to die, I deserve the right to kill him, myself!" She said, and the hope in his eyes vanished.

"Get her upstairs." The King ordered, and Arctala quickly came forward, helping Nyteshayde to her feet and allowing her friend to lean on her. Nyteshayde made one last attempt to plead, but ran out of energy and simply fell into Arctala.

* * *

Nyteshayde awoke in a welcome soft bed. Arctala was there, and Silvahdonna lay beside her. Her chest still hurt quite a bit, but it had been properly dealt with and bandaged. She slowly sat up, immediately gaining Arctala's attention.

"Oh, honey, are you alright? You've been out cold for days." Arctala said, concern thick in her voice. This roused Silvahdonna, who instantly burst into tears and clung to Nyteshayde.

"Did he kill Kil'sha?" Nyteshayde asked in a weak voice.

"I'm not sure." Arctala said with a small shake of her head. "You were in so much pain, Nyte. You screamed in your sleep every night."

"It..." Nyteshayde began. It wasn't the pain. The nightmares were still fresh in her mind. "I'm alright, now." She said with a small smile, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five days. We had to wake you up to force feed you." Arctala tried, then moved to the bed and rested a hand on Silvahdonna's shoulder. "Silver, Honey, could your mother and I have a moment, please?" Silvahdonna gave a look to Nyteshayde, who bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead before nodding. Once Silvahdonna had left, Arctala's look became more somber. "So how did..." She struggled. "Kil'sha seemed like such a.. Such a gentleman."

"That's what I thought, too." Nyteshayde muttered. "Listen, Arc, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and all..." She began as she pulled herself from bed with a wince. "But I need to see if he's still alive." Nyteshayde continued down the halls and into the dungeons by herself, taking a few breaths to prepare herself before making the final descent down the stairs. It didn't take long of searching the cells before she spotted a dark figure slumped against the far wall.

"Is that you, you bastard?" She hissed, and it looked up. "I hope you're happy with yourself." It moved, scrambling awkwardly to it's feet and moving slowly forward. As he stepped into the light, her stomach flipped. One of his arms had been severed and crudely sewn back together almost amaturely to form an infected stump of puss and decaying flesh. One eye had seemingly been burnt out and had scabbed over horrible, and many other cuts and holed gaped all over his flesh. All in all, he was but a hollow skeleton of what he once was.

"Courtesies of your son." He said in a bleak voice. She struggled to find her voice. "I hope you're happy with _yourself_."

"I'm happy with myself." Drakkonus spoke from behind Nyteshayde on the stairs, and she turned. "You deserve everything I've done to you and more."

"Drakkon..." Nyteshayde breathed. As much as it had disturbed her to see Kil'sha in the state he was in, it was even more upsetting to see her son. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were sunken in. His hair was matted and ragged and the smile that usually adorned his face was replaced by a deep frown.

"Dad wants you to check in with the doctor." Drakkonus said. Even his voice was dark, hollow. "Don;t worry. I'll make sure this cockroach stays alive so you can kill it yourself." Nyteshayde faltered, but decided to leave before witnessing Kil'sha's next torture session. After giving Drakkonus a quick hug that went unreturned, she left the dungeons.

She was poked and proaded by the doctor, wincing as he touched the still sore wounds. He re-bandaged her and cast a few healing spells on those that could benefit from them before letting her leave. She still wasn't sure what to do with herself. She would still be locked in the dungeons if it wasn't for Kil'sha's violent outburst. Though she had no desire to face the King's rage, she had to at least inquire as to what she was supposed to do. She wandered the halls a bit in preparation before heading for his study.

"What?" He shot as she cautiously entered the room, making her jump a bit.

"I just..." She faltered.

"You are welcome to stay here until you recover and kill the Night Elf." He said, refusing to look at her and, instead, keeping his eyes glued to the maps on his desk. "After that, I want you out of the Citadel." At this, her heart sunk.

"But, I-"

"Nothing has changed." He shot angrily. "You still disregarded a direct order.. You still betrayed my trust. Again. I want you gone." With this said, she hesitated before leaving the room.

* * *

She hated the fact that she was getting better. She still wasn't sure where she could go. The King was avoiding her at all costs, but she had expected that. There was no denying the fact that she had to leave, and she was well enough to do so. She was to the point where she accepted it. She was on her way to finish off Kil'sha when she heard the King's voice. He was talking to Drakkonus, who had requested to watch Kil'sha be killed. Drakkonus was still somber and dark, a shell of his once joyful self. She debated going further, or waiting until the King left, when Drakkonus spotted her and motioned her over.

"Juliet!" The twisted and mangled form of Kil'sha lay sprawled on the torture table and gave a sarcastic sort of smile. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I hope you enjoyed the last few weeks." Nyteshayde offered coldly as she approached.

"It was wonderful." He laughed. "Thanks for asking." Nyteshayde rolled her eyes and unsheathed her weapon. "Oh, come, now, Juliet. We've been through so much."

"Shut your mouth and die like a man." She breathed, chest tightening.

"So tell me... Why did you spare my life? If not for love?" Kil'sha shot. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you cared for me?"

"I did care for you. But I didn't love you. I _don't_ love you." She hissed. "The only reason I didn't kill you is because you hadn't wronged me." She paused. "That's changed now." She said as she raised her weapon.

"But you couldn't kill the father of your unborn child, now, could you?" Kil'sha rushed, and Nyteshayde flinched. "Shouldn't that be against some code of yours?"

"You don't kn-"

"You don't know either." He laughed darkly.

"Well, if that is true... They would be far better off never knowing you existed." She said in a shaky voice. "I know I would have been." At this, she brought the blade down in a clean sweep, decapitating him instantly with the sharpened edge. Her unsteady hand placed her weapon back in it's holster and she quickly left the dungeons, dodging the questions she knew would be inevitable if she had lingered. Though, she didn't leave the Citadel immediately, she had to answer some questions of her own.

"So, you believe you may be with child?" The doctor asked, and Nyteshayde gave a hesitant nod. "Have you been nauseous?" He asked as he began to feel around her stomach.

"Well, I... I was in pain... I thought it was from the pain." She struggled.

"And have you had any cravings? Food-wise?" He asked as he continued.

"Well, I didn't eat much in the dungeons... I may just be compensating." She tried.

"My dear, no more excuses." He said, and her chest tightened. "You are pregnant."

"No.. No, are you sure?" She asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I am sure." He nodded. She took a moment before muttering a small thank you and leaving the room. Her breathing was heavy and forced and she felt as though the world was spinning as she made her way back to her room to pack up her things. She sat on the edge of her bed and rested a hand on her stomach, still in disbelief. It was all too much to bare. She hated herself for allowing it all to happen. It was surreal, like she was stuck inside of some sort of dream or, more fitting, nightmare. After composing herself, she got to her feet and set off. Drakkonus had simply given her a short hug in goodbye, while Silvahdonna had wept and clung to her. After an assurance that they would see eachother again, che called down her drake and took off. Though she wasn't sure where it was that she was going. The drake seemed to have it's own idea and banked right suddenly, making Nyteshayde gasp and tighten her grip. It was heading straight for Drigonna's temple.

"No, no, we can't go there!" She tried to reason with the blue dragon. It squawked in protest, however, and straight in, dropping her and her luggage onto the cold marble floor, causing Nyteshayde to curse.

"Who's there?" Drigonna's familiar voice called, and Nyteshayde froze as he entered the room and rose a brow to her.

"I'm so sorry..." She said hastily. "The drake just.. Flew in and dropped me off here... I didn't mean to..."

"No worries, Ms. Bouligarde." Drigonna offered a smile. "I know you spared Kil'sha, a very noble thing to do. I also understand why you had to keep that fact a secret. You are forgiven."

"Well... I have killed him, now..." She breathed.

"Yes, I have heard what he did to you." Drigonna nodded. "I hold no grudges after that. I assume you need a place to stay?" Nyteshayde nodded. "Well, my door is always open to friends."

"Thank you so much, Lord Drigonna." She said with a wide smile and small bow.


	17. Ch 15

**I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

Nyteshayde had been able to keep her promise of seeing Drakkonus and Silvahdonna at least twice each week. Of course, she never set foot in the Citadel. Arctala had volunteered to fly them to the temple to see her . Nyteshayde was very thankful of this, but not of the gossip Arctrala brought with her. She heard all she needed to know from the twins, mostly Silvahdonna. She had broken him. The King was more strict than ever, and even more untrusting. She was told he barely left his study and, if her name was mentioned, the speaker was punished. While Silvahdonna clearly understood that the things Kil'sha had done to Nyteshayde were unspeakably horrible, she was still giddy with excitement to have a younger brother or sister on the way. She would talk about possible names and what they could do together. Drakkonus, however, had made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with it. He was getting much worse, as far as changing into a hollow portrayal of his former self. It tore Nyteshayde apart. He was cold, bitter, even. He seemed to have lost touch with reality or, perhaps, had seen far too much of it for such a young age. He never smiled, or seemed to find joy in anything.

When the twins left with Arctala, Nyteshayde found herself lonely. Drigonna would sit and talk with her sometimes, but he had other duties to attend to. Most of all, she missed the King. Though what had gone on between them could hardly be considered a healthy relationship, it was what had meant the most to her. Her life still seemed surreal. She felt as if she should wake up from the nightmare at any given moment, but she didn't. The months dragged on slower than anything she had experienced. When she finally gave birth, she found it was much easier than the first time. Especially considering that she had others to help and coach her, this time. It was a boy, and she had named him Wolfe, after her father. She was rather shocked to see that her child had no resemblance to Kil'sha, other than the shade of Death Knight blue eyes. She preferred it that way, however. If the child had looked like Kil'sha she knew she would have a much harder time raising it. She cradled the child with a smile as he gripped her finger in his sleep.

"Ah, I was told you gave birth while I was away." Drigonna said as he entered the room, cautious to keep his voice low. He strode gracefully across the room to sit beside her, giving the infant a warm smile.

"His name is Wolfe." She announced without turning her eyes away from her son. "I'm so glad he doesn't look like Kil'sha." She breathed after a while of silence.

"Kil'sha?" Drigonna rose a brow, gaining Nyteshayde's attention. Then, he chuckled. "You believed this whole time that this was Kil'sha's child?" He grinned, and Nyteshayde nodded slowly, confused. "My dear, I assure you, it is not. I would have said something much earlier if I had known what you were thinking."

"Are you sure?" Nyteshayde asked after a short pause.

"I'm certain." Drigonna nodded. "Considering when this child was born, it would have to have been conceived before Kil'sha had even been found. By at least a week or so." Drigonna explained. "Also, as a Dragon, I can sense great power within this child. So great that I could sense it when you fist came to my temple. The same power I sensed that day years ago in the Council room." He said, and Nyteshayde gave a small nod. The baby was the King's. While this news lifted some weight off her shoulders, it only replaced it with more. She would have to tell him, and he never wanted to see her again. Would he take the child and tell her to leave? She looked down at Wolfe in deep thought. First thing was first, she needed to sleep.

She awoke with a start when she realized Wolfe was missing. Her heart pounded in worry as she leapt from bed and bolted through the temple. She was prepared to kill, if need be. She vreathed a sigh of relief, however, as she saw Arctala holding her son with a wide smile. She looked around, but the twins were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Nyte, he's so precious!" Arctala said when she noticed the Blood Elf.

"Where are Silver and Drakkon?" Nyteshayde asked as she approached Arctala and Drigonna.

"I didn't bring them. Lord Drigonna came to fetch me. He said maybe you could use a friend." She smiled.

"Well... Drigonna is my friend." Something was happening. "What's going on?" At this, Arctala looked to Drigonna.

"You have to tell him, Ms. Bouligarde." Drigonna spoke. Nyteshayde sighed, shaking her head and taking Wolfe from Arctala.

"It's far too cold outside to bring a newborn anywhere." She said pointedly.

"If you wait, it will only anger him." Drigonna announced. She knew this was right. "The child will be fine if you bundle him."

"Can I just..." She began, looking between the two, then down at her son. "It can wait a few days, can't it?"

"Nyte, you know you have to do this. Come on. The sooner the better." Arctala tried to reason. Nyteshayde hesitated, and Arctala gave her a pointed look.

"Alright. Let me get dressed and bundle Wolfe..." Nyteshayde sighed before leaving the room.

The flight was chilly, but not unbearable. The Citadel loomed in the distance and Nyteshayde found herself growing more and more anxious as they neared it.

"Relax, Nyte. You'll be fine." Arctala called as they swooped to land. Arctala dismounted first and helped Nyteshayde, who was holding Wolfe close to keep him as warm as she could. She took a moment in mental preparation before entering the Citadel and heading for the King's study. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"What?" His snarl came from the other side and Nyteshayde flinched.

"I... Need to talk to you." She replied as soon as she could find her voice. "Can I come in?"

"You aren't even supposed to be in the Citadel." He snapped as he threw open the door and glared down at her.

"It's important." She tried.

"It had better be." He hissed, but moved aside to allow her to enter the room, which she did cautiously.

"When I left, I was pregnant." She began, and he narrowed his eyes. "I thought it was Kil'sha's, but it's not. I need to know what you want me to do." There was a very long pause, then, and his eyes never wavered from hers.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked suddenly.

"Well... You have the right to know." She said, caught slightly off guard.

"Mum!" Silvahdonna's shriek sounded as she burst through the door and ran to Nyteshayde, hugging her tightly. "Arctala said you were here! She said you had your baby! Is that him? Is he cute?"

"Silver." The King interrupted, gaining his daughter's attention. "Your mother and I are talking." Silvahdonna gave a small nod in a half guilty, half pouting way. Nyteshayde lifted the covers from Wolfe's face to show Silvahdonna, and it only started her up again.

"Oh! He's adorable! I have to go show Drakkon and Valder!" At this, she snatched the baby and made a mad dash for the door, making Nyteshayde's heart skip a beat.

"Be careful!" Nyteshayde and the King called after her simultaniously.

"I will!" She called back as she continued. The King grumbled something under his breath before turning back to Nyteshayde.

"So you come back here saying you had my child and, what? You expect me to just forget the fact of your lies and betrayal?" He hissed.

"I'm not expecting anything." She answered quietly. "I just thought I shoulde tell you and... See what you wanted me to do."

"I want you to stop complicating everything!" He snarled, venom in his voice. "That's all you've ever done!" This statement stung her, and she lost her voice. "I never should have brought you back to the Citadel." This stung worse, and she quickly turned tail and left the room. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere that was away from him. She was barely able to keep herself together long enough to find Arctala and ask her to watch over Wolfe for a while. She went out on a balcony afterward and called down her drake. She couldn't get away from the Citadel fast enough. She didn't have a set destination in mind, only flew away. She picked out a random, deserted place to land and allowed her drake to fly around freely as she sat in the snow, tears streaming over her cheeks. She simply sat there for hours, staring over the scourge infested lands. She was so cold that she had gone numb, but she barely noticed. After the first hour or so of sitting there, her mind had all but gone blank. To anyone passing by, she would have looked like a statue. With no movement or expression. It began to get dark before she was snapped back into reality by a large dragon landing beside her. She looked over to it and it cocked it's head in curiosity. As it approached, it seemed to notice she was alive and let out a deafening roar, swiping it's claws at her. Nyteshayde cursed loudly as she quickly rolled out of the way. She wasn't wearing armor, and she had no weapons. The only thing left to do was run. She quickly darted away and the dragon took after her in flight. As fast as she had grown to be, she knew she couldn't outrun a dragon. She still continued, however. I was either that, or die for sure. As she ran past other creatures that dwelled in the Icecrown, they took interest and started in pursuit, as well. She cursed repeatedly, running as fats as her legs could carry her. They began to ache quickly. Having stayed in the temple for as long as she did, she didn't have much to do to keep her body aware. She began to stumble and swore louder. Some of the other creatures had given up, but still some continued to chase her. The dragon above seemed to find amusement out of the whole ordeal. She fell into a large patch of soft snow and squealed in surprise. As she tried to pick herself back up, a frostwyrm flew overhead and landed behind her, snarling threateningly. The dragon and other creatures quickly turned tail to flee.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? What's wrong with you?" The King shot as he jumped from the skeletal dragon's back and plucked Nyteshayde from the snow bank. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He continued. Nyteshayde faltered as her head swelled with rage, sadness and gratitude all at the same time.

"You should have just let me die. Light knows it would make your life that much easier, right?" She shot as she found her voice.

"Stop it." He ordered.

"Stop what? You're the one eho told me I was a pain!" She hissed, tears forming in her eyes. "What do you care if I live or die?" She said, recalling as she said it that it was one of the things Kil'shga had boasted. This only increased the burning tears.

"That's enough." He said sternly. "Come back to the Citadel before you freeze to death."

"Why? You'd like me better that way, wouldn't you?" She couldn't stop.

"Stop acting like I'm the one who's done wrong here!" He roared, gaining a chirp from the startled frostwyrm. She had angered him.

"You told me that you would have rather left me for dead!" She cried. "But no, you're not in the wrong at all!"

"You've broken the same promise you made to me twice, now!" He growled. "You should be glad I decided to pick you up and turn you into a Death Knight because you would be one hell of a disgrace as a Paladin!"

"I would have been a great Paladin!" Nyteshayde defended.

"You lied, cheated, killed your own sister to serve dark forces. You don't think your father would be turning over in his grave?" The King announced and Nyteshayde flinched. There was a while of silence, then, and both stood completely still. The frostwyrm gave a few clicks of it's chops in question as it glanced between them.

"I can't believe I ever though you had any sort of emotions other than rage." She breathed. Then, her drake swooped from the air above and she mounted before quickly taking off. She stopped at the Citadel to pick up Wolfe and hug the twins goodbye before going back to the temple. Drigonna hadn't dared to ask what had conspired when she returned and headed straight for her room. She put Wolfe into his crib with a kiss of his forehead before crawling into her own bed and burying herself in the covers. She wasn't able to sleep, however. She only stared out the window until the sky turned from it's shade of dark blue of night to it's daylight shade of light gray. Wolfe hadn't roused all night. Nyteshayde had quickly learned that he was a quiet child. The twins had always been fussy and were easily upset, buy Wolfe had only cried a small few times since he was born and easily slept through the night. She went for months without word from the Citadel It was as if the encounter had never occurred. Nyteshayde barely slept. Her mind-frame had been slightly warped and she couldn't settle her thoughts enough to doze off. It was starting to wear at her, and she felt as though she could burst into tears at any given moment. The things the King had said to her still rang fresh in her mind, and recalling them, while it hurt her worse each time, was unpreventable. She came to the decision that, if she was going to find any sort or peace in her life, she had to get some form of closure. Closure she hadn't had since she was eight. She commissioned Arctala to watch Wolfe for her, because such a journey she was planning would be too much for the child, and she explained to the twins that she was going away for a while. With these things in order, she set off towards the Eastern Kingdoms and her destroyed hometown.


	18. Ch 16

**I own nothing but my OC's**

**last chapter**

**got writers block like a mother**** during this chapter. So, in order to just get it the hell over and done with, I hurried through it. **

**I'm really glad to be done with this lol. It was fun to write, but after re-writing it at least four times overall I'm about to drop dead from the monotony. Anyway. I will be doing a sequel. So, if any of you are interested, keep an eye out for it :)**

* * *

It didn't take as long as Nytshayde had originally thought to reach her old home town. It had never been restored. It was over run by ghouls, the ground was scorched, the buildings still broken, worn down, burned and decaying. The ghouls themselves didn't bother with Nyteshayde. Whether it was that they knew they were outmatched, or because they could sense she was part of the scourge army, she wasn't sure. She entered the town slowly, in slight horror. Her mind played a few cruel tricks on her, manifesting old memories and causing her to see the place as it used to be, as well as how it was then. Then, as if her mind had been shaken back into reality, it replayed the horrific night she often had nightmares about. Tears instantly built up in her eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away. She was able to pinpoint the exact location of where she fell when she was shot by the Night Elf's arrow, where she had seen Tanya run off, leaving her behind. She remembered seeing her friends and family members scattered, dead, over the town and looked to one spot in particular as she held back a sob. Seeing her father in that state had definitely stuck with her all those years. Beyond that spot, that was now just a patch of dirt, lay the ruins of her childhood home. She stepped towards it slowly, resting a hand on one of the still standing walls. As her fingertips touched the rotting wood, she collapsed to her knees, crying as she leaned against the same wall. She must have sat there, crying silently, for a good hour before she was able to gain back control of herself. Many of the surrounding ghouls had scattered, leaving her alone in the mess of a town. Tears still found their way over her cheeks and she still sat, leaning against her old home. She wasn't able to stand and walk away. To leave it behind her. She felt as if, by getting to her feet and leaving, it would be the conformation she dreaded, that she was a completely different person, and everything from her life before the Citadel would be washed away. That she would never truly belong anywhere again. This sent more tears over her cheeks and she buried her fce in her knees again. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she was surprised to see the King when she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and she faltered.

"I... Needed to come here." She answered after a while. "How did you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess." He replied. "Your Draenei friend said you would be gone for a while. This was the only place I could think of you going that would take some time to get to. Now, come with me, you need to get out of here."

"No, I can't leave." She shook her head, feeling more tears forming in her eyes. "Why would you come after me, anyway? You wanted me gone, so I left." She breathed.

"Well now I'm telling you to get up and get out of here." He stated. "You're not in any kind of position to disobey any more of my orders."

"I can't just... Leave." She tried. "This is my home. Where I came from... I already abandoned it once." He gave a cross look, and Nyteshayde's heart dropped at the thought of another argument. "Please." She said, a few more tears escaping over her cheeks. "I don't need this right now." He considered her for a moment before glancing around at the wreckage. Without a word, he moved and sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders in his attempt at comforting her. This was an action that she wasn't prepared for, and it brought more tears to her eyes. He allowed her to sit and wallow in her thoughts for a while before he approached the subject again.

"Is that enough?" He dared, gaining her attention. "Come back to the Citadel." She took a second, settling her nerves before moving from his side to get to her feet.

"No." Her answer seemed to startle him, and he rose, as well.

"No?" He repeated.

"You think I'll just come back on a whim like this? After the things you said to me?" She breathed. "You've got to be insane."

"And after what you did to me, you should be grateful for the offer." He said.

"I have no problems when it comes to killing someone who has wronged me or someone I care about. If they get in my way, or even to send a message to someone else." Nyteshayde began. "But if you tell me to go kill someone who has done nothing wrong, simply because you dislike them.. That is something I have a problem with."

"So, do I fall under that category?" He asked. "People you care about?" She hesitated.

"Of course."

"Then there shouldn't have been a problem."

"Well, perhaps if you had explained to me how exactly he did wrong by you, I-"

"You knew." He interrupted. "Now, come back to the Citadel."

"But you said-" She began.

"Forget what I said. If I didn't want you there, I wouldn't have come all this way just to find you." With a wave of his hand, a large death gate opened beside him and he gave a pointed look to Nyteshayde. After a moment of hesitation, she let out a small sigh as stepped through, immediately becoming overwhelmed with the chill of the Icecrown air. As they entered the Citadel, something was different. The King no longer walked in front of her but, rather, by her side. Many greeted her with smiles and waves and it quickly brought a smile of her own to her face.

"Go get changed. Quickly. The council meeting should have started a quite while ago." The King spoke, and Nyteshayde gave an obedient nod before hustling off to her old room. Once her dress was on she bolted from the room and down the hall. She went into the council room quickly and all eyes fell on her in shock. Apperantly, they weren't aware that the King had gone to fetch her. She felt awkward as she moved from the doorway to take her seat on the other side of the King. As she walked past him, however, he snatched her wrist and tugged her to sit in his lap, causing many more shocked faces than her original appearance had produced. That was his way of letting them know. Telling them that she was his and they would have to deal with it accordingly. With a flutter of joy in her heart, she decided to further it by leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright." The king smirked. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
